Conflicted Love
by joeypotter85
Summary: my version of how Joey/Pacey got together. first Dawson's Creek story, be kind to me please
1. Stolen kisses

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my first Dawson's Creek story so take it easy on me, I'm rusty on my characters.**_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks :)**_

_**Chapter #1**_

**_(Joey's pov_)**

" **Pacey, what the hell? Are you insane?", I snap angrily as I push him away from me. Pacey just kissed me out of no where. What the hell was he thinking? One minute we're arguing, the next his lips are pressed against mine and ….wow! Whoa, I did not just think that. What is wrong with me? This is Pacey for god sake, he's supposed to be my mortal enemy, my arch nemesis. Ugh, this night went from bad to worse in a matter of seconds.**

" **I don't know, Joey. I just...", starts Pacey as he stammers nervously to respond. I don't even give him a chance to finish before I start slapping at his chest repeatedly. I cannot believe Pacey! Leave it to him to take an already uncomfortable situation and make things even more awkward. Sometimes I really hate him! Why would he kiss me? What would possibly make him think that I would just let him? Does Pacey even think before he acts?**

" **You just, what? God, how could you kiss me? What were you thinking?", I yell out in pure agitation. Maybe I'm overreacting just a little but right now I don't care. You don't just kiss someone out of nowhere. You should at least give them a warning so they can tell you to back the hell off or not. Pacey forgets that his actions sometimes have serious consequences. What if Dawson were to see our lip lock? Or Andie for that matter? I'll bet he didn't even put either of them into consideration. If either of them were to see us kissing, they'd probably never speak to us again.**

" **I wasn't thinking Joe, I acted on an impulse.", admits Pacey as he slowly backs away from me out of fear. You acted out of impulse? That's his excuse? What a load of crap, how stupid does he think I am. I never once gave Pacey any indications that I wanted him to kiss me. Why did I call him for a ride in the first place? I should have just taken the damn bus back to Cape side, so what if I would have had to wait until the morning? At least I wouldn't have been in this very awkward situation that I'm in right now.**

**Glaring up at Pacey, I shove at him in anger," you acted on an impulse? That's your excuse Pace?"**

**Throwing his arms up in defense, Pacey guards himself from my slaps," whats the big deal? It was just a kiss Joey."**

" **just a kiss? Pacey do you have any idea of the implications and consequences? What about Dawson, or Andie for that matter? A kiss is never just a kiss Pacey, you of all people should know that.", I remind with an irritated sigh and a growing frown. Pacey really doesn't get it does he? He can't just kiss me, not when Dawson is supposed to be his best friend and Andie's one of mine. A kiss between the two of us wouldn't be seen as innocent if either of them ever found out. Why can't Pacey take these kinds of things into consideration before he reacts?**

" **I'm sorry, alright? I wasn't thinking, Joe. If I'd known you'd react like you did, I never would have kissed you.", explains Pacey before cautiously lowering his arms. You're sorry? Its a little too late for that now don't you think Pacey? Maybe you should have thought about that before kissing me. Things aren't going to be the same between the two of us. There will always be an awkward tension between Pacey and I now whenever we hangout. **

" **How did you expect me to react? Pacey, you kissed me!", I yell in frustration as I regard Pacey with a scowl. What would make Pacey think I would ever want him to kiss me? Is he insane? Up until just recently I could hardly stand Pacey. We were finally starting to become close and he pulls something as crazy as this? Sometimes I wonder what goes on inside Pacey's mind to make him do the things that he does.**_** (End Joey's pov)**_

_**(Pacey's pov)**_

**" I know, I was wrong. It will never happen again Joe, I promise.", I assure quietly before lowering my gaze to the ground. Man, I screwed up this time. What the hell was I thinking? Why did I kiss Joey? I mean I wanted to, but I never thought she would react this strongly. What if she hates me now? How would I explain to Dawson why Joey can't stand the sight of me? Its just, when Joey said I was one of the only people whose ever really known her...I thought maybe I stood a chance with her. Guess I was dead wrong.**

**Frustrated with me and this conversation, Joey takes off walking," ugh, just forget it."**

**Following after Joey, I touch a hand to her shoulder," Joe, get in the truck."**

**" no thanks, I'd rather walk.", remarks Joey before shaking my hand off her shoulder. Watching as she once again takes off walking, I climb in the jeep and drive slowly beside her. I'll be damned if Joey thinks I'm really just going to let her walk four miles back to her house. One way or another she will get in this damn jeep whether she likes it or not.**

**" Joey, its at least another four miles to your house. If you don't get in I'm just going to drive beside you the entire time.", I advise before once again stopping the jeep. With a sigh I open the passenger door and wait for Joey to climb in. if she doesn't hurry up I will not hesitate to pick her up and place her in this damn jeep. Its not like I haven't done it before. Joey is a stubborn girl when he wants to be, she won't go without kicking and screaming. I know this from experience unfortunately.**

**"...Fine.", mutters Joey before climb into the passengers side seat. Breathing a sigh of relief, I start driving once again. That was a lot easier than I thought it was going to be. I thought for sure that Joey would have put up more of a fight than that. Maybe she's just as tired as I am. Stealing a glance over at her, I watch Joey as she stares out the window. I can't help but notice how she's made sure to sit as far away from me as possible. Do I really disgust her that much? Ugh, this is all my fault. What made me think Joey would ever want a guy like me to kiss her?**_** (End Pacey's pov) ….**_

_**(Joey's thoughts)**_

**Pacey kissed me this morning. I can't believe him. What was he eve thinking? How could he ever think kissing me was a good idea? Why does it bother me so much that he kissed me? It didn't mean anything, it was harmless. Pacey even said so himself. If that's so true, why can't I get Pacey or that kiss off my mind? Ugh, sometimes I really hate him.**_** (End Joey's thoughts)**_

_**(Pacey's thoughts)**_

**I kissed Joey this morning. She reacted exactly how I thought she would. Why did I think kissing her was a good idea? Joey won't even speak to me now. I'm such an idiot. How could have ever thought there was a chance that Joey liked me? I must have been an idiot to allow myself to believe otherwise. If Joey even felt the slightest bit about me the way I do for her, she wouldn't have slapped me continually. I forgot how hard that girl can hit. What if Joey never speaks to me again? I mean, she's really stubborn when she wants to be. Sometimes I hate myself.**_** (End Pacey's thoughts)**_

_**There it is, the first chapter. Love it, hate it, good or bad? Leave a review :)**_


	2. Completely clueless

**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my first Dawson's Creek story so take it easy on me, I'm rusty on my characters.**

**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**

**Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks :)**

**Chapter #2**

**(Pacey's pov)**

**" Hey little brother, why so glum?", questions Doug as he walks into the kitchen. Oh great, now I get to rehash this mornings events to Dougie. Joey hates me thats what is wrong. How could I have been so stupid as to kiss her? Joey doesn't want a guy like me. That much is clear. She'll probably never talk to me again.**

**" I kissed Joey.", I mutter in reply before fixing myself a plate of breakfast. I kissed Joey and ruined everything. I'm not even sure why I did it. Its just...I thought maybe she wanted me to. I'm not even sure what I was thinking. Joey made it clear she wants nothing to do with me. I would have to be an idiot not to see that, she only hit me repeatedly.**

**" Shouldn't that be a good thing?", inquires Doug with a look of confusion. Yeah, normally. It would have been great if Joey hadn't reacted the way that she did. Guess I was only kidding myself when I thought maybe she felt the same way about me as I do for her. I knew I never stood a chance with Joey and like an idiot I let myself fall for her anyway.**

**" Not when she flips out and starts hitting me.", I remark in a bitter tone. I'd knew there was a chance Joey would react the way she did and I kissed her anyway. Guess I just really wanted her to like me. Now she can't even stand the sight of me. What am I supposed to say to Dawson when he finds out? I already know how he's going to react. Should I even bother telling him? With my luck Joey already has.**

**Pouring himself a glass of orange juice, Doug hands me a plate of bacon," Sounds like she's into you."**

**Regarding Doug with a look of confusion, I pick at my breakfast," Doug, did you here anything I ****just said? Joey hates me."**

**" Pacey, you are so niave.", remarks Doug, with a knowing smirk. Frowning to myself, I watch as Doug shakes his head. What is he talking about? How does Joey hitting me and yelling mean she's into me? Doug makes absolutely not sense right now. Why would Joey hit me if she liked me back? Its too early to be this confused.**

**" What are you talking about?", I ask in confusion before raising my eye brows. Doug is making absolutely no sense right now. He seems to think Joey likes me too. Where he came to that conclusion I have no idea. Could he be onto something though? Could there be a chance that Joey likes me? Maybe I should hear him out.**

**" Its not obvious? Joey's into you, Pace. You don't get that worked up over a kiss, especially if it meant nothing.", explains doug before taking a drink of his orange juice. As crazy as it sounds, Doug might actually be on to something. Why would Joey get so worked up over a harmless kiss that meant nothing? If he's right, Joey might have feelings for me too but is just too afraid to admit it. Damn, Dougie's a genius!**

**" You really think so?", I question after taking a few minutes to think things over. If Doug's right, I might just stand a chance with Joey after all If he's wrong? There's a chance she might never want to speak to me again. Should I go try and talk to Joey? Or should I wait until she comes to me? Damn, I wish that I knew what I was supposed to do.**

**Placing his plate in the sink, Doug pats me on the shoulder," Trust me, she's into you Pacey." ….(End Pacey's pov)**


	3. Confrontation contemplation

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my first Dawson's Creek story so take it easy on me, I'm rusty on my characters.**_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks :)**_

_**Chapter #3**_

_**(Joey's pov)**_

**" Hey Joey, is everything alright?", asks Jen as we walk out of school together. With a shake of my head, I glance over at her. Is it that obvious that somethings on my mind? Ugh, I was hoping that no one would notice. The last thing I want to do is talk about Pacey and how he kissed me the other day.**

**" Yeah, everything's fine. Why?", I lie in attempts to end this conversation. Jen's not an idiot though, she's known me long enough to know when something is up with me. It probably doesn't help that I have been avoiding Pacey like the plague. I can't be around him, its too awkward now. Whats worse is that I can't get him or our kiss out of my mind no matter how much I try to.**

**" You sure? You've made yourself scarce lately. Could it have anything to do with a certain brown haired, blue eyed boy?", inquires Jen with a knowing glance. Oh crap, I'm dead. Jen knows? How does she know? Did Pacey tell her? Ugh, he is a dead man when I get a hold of him! Who else knows? Does Dawson or Andie? Oh crap, this is bad.**

**" Pacey told you how he kissed me, didn't he? I can't believe him! Who else knows, does Dawson?", I exclaim in agitation before running a hand through my hair. Great this day just went straight to hell. Why did pacey have to open his big mouth to Jen? Why couldn't our kiss have been kept a secret? I didn't want anyone to find out!**

**Placing her arm around my shoulder, Jen smiles knowingly at me," Relax Joey, Pacey didn't tell me anything. But you just did."**

**Frowning to myself, I unwrap myself from Jen's embrace," Its not something I really want to talk about."**

**" He was bound to kiss you sooner or later Joe.", remarks Jen we walk down the streets of Cape side Oh yeah because that is exactly what I wanted to hear. What the hell is that supposed to mean anyway? Does Jen know something that I don't? My head is starting to hurt. All I want to do is run home, climb under my covers and hide.**

**" What makes you so certain?", I ask for the hell of it. Maybe Jen can shed light on just what the hell is going on with Pacey. Everything was fine between the two of us up until he kissed me. Why would he do that? Is it possible that he likes me? No...no, Pacey doesn't like me. He just acted on an impulse that's all. That kiss meant absolutely nothing. _(End Joeys pov)_**

_**(Jen's pov)**_

**" Its not obvious? Pacey's got it bad for you, he likes you Joey.", I point out as if it weren't already clear. How could Joey not see how much Pacey is into her? What does the poor guy have to do, shout 'I love you' from the roof tops? God, I never knew one person could be so dense. I had no idea Pacey kissed Joey, good for him. He's only been struggling to tell her how he feels for a while, guess he thought it'd be easier just to show her.**

**" What are you talking about? Pacey doesn't like me.", insists Joey with a roll of her eyes. Wow, this girl really has no clue does she? How the hell can Joey not see that Pacey has a thing for her? The guy almost got himself suspended for her. I seriously hope that she's only in denial. There is no way Joey is this blind and naive**

**With a shake of my head, I can't help but laugh," you really are dense. He punched another guy, bought you a wall and named his boat after you. What else does he have to do Joey?"**

**At a loss for words, Joey sighs in frustration," True love has nothing to do with me, its about Andie."**

**" You really have no clue do you?", I question in amazement before once again shaking my head in disbelief. How can Joey not see the way Pacey looks at her? The guy would do just about anything for her. I don't get it, first Dawson, now Pacey? What is it about this girl that turns guys into love sick puppies? It has to be the whole girl next, tom boy thing she has going on for her. What else could it be?**

**" You know, I just remembered I have to be somewhere.", remarks Joey before taking off in the opposite direction. Sighing to myself, I watch as she disappears around the nearest street corner. Somebody seriously needs to knock some sense into that girl. Pacey is a really great guy, I don't she why Joey wouldn't like him back. Maybe she does but just refuses to admit it. Well, joey can't avoid Pacey forever. Those two are bound to hash out whatever is going on between them sooner or later. _(End Jen's pov)_**

**_IS ANYONE EVEN READING THIS? IF NOT IM NOT CONTINUING IT._**


	4. Mixed emotions

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my first Dawson's Creek story so take it easy on me, I'm rusty on my characters.**_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks :)**_

_**Chapter #4**_

_**(Pacey's thoughts)**_

**Well, Dougie has certainly put a new perspective on things. He seems to think Joey's into me. Where he came up with that idea I have no clue. The girl went crazy when I kissed her, yes, but not the good kind of crazy. Joey started, yelling, screaming and hitting me after I made my move. How doe her nearly beating me to a pulp somehow mean that she likes me? It makes absolutely no sense. **

**Dougie is right about one thing though, why would Joey react that strongly if the kiss had meant ****nothing to her? The last time I kissed her like that, Joey just slapped my chest and called me a pig. What if Dougie is onto something? What if Joey really does like me? Its a long shot sure, but it is possible. Well, if that is the case...what the hell am I supposed to do? If I wait for Joey to make the next move, nothing will ever happen.**

**If Doug's right and Joey does have feelings for me, this is great! Unfortunately for me though, Joey is stubborn. She would never come out and admit to liking me. She would be way too afraid of Dawson finding out. The only way I'll ever find out the truth is by cornering Joey and making her talk. That would never work though, Joey becomes violent when boxed in a corner. Its actually one of the things I love and hate about her. _(End Pacey's thoughts)_**

_**(Joey's thoughts)**_

**Great, now Jen knows that Pacey kissed me. Its my own fault, she tricked me into telling her. Sometimes I really despise Jen, she promised not to say a word to anyone though. She seems to think that Pacey making a move on me was inevitable. Jen has it in her head Pacey has it bad for me. Where does she come up with these crazy ideas? Pacey doesn't like me. The two of us can barely stand one another for god sake.**

**I'll admit that Jen does present a good argument, that's for sure. When Pacey found out that it was Matt Caulfield who defaced my mural, he picked a fight with him. The idiot almost got himself suspended for me. I never realized that maybe there was more to Pacey's actions than just those of a good friend. To top things off, he bought me a wall. Who does that? His excuse was that he wanted me to start off on a clean slate.**

**The lease is almost up on that wall come to think of it. Its been an entire month and that wall is as blank and empty as I feel right now. What if Jen is right? What am I supposed to do if Pacey likes me? I'm not sure how I feel about him. Ever since we kissed though, its forced me to look at Pacey and our friendship in a whole new perspective. Truth be told, I'm scared. Pacey has always been the one I couldn't stand, the one I resented, the one I argued with. Now since he kissed me, I'm not sure what he is or what I want him to be. Ugh, why did Pacey have to complicate things? _(End Joey's thoughts)_**

**_Thanks to the one person who reviewed, I'll continue but only if i get a review a chapter. how else am i supposed to know anyone's reading?_**


	5. Dockside runin

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my first Dawson's Creek story so take it easy on me, I'm rusty on my characters.**_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks :)**_

_**Chapter #5**_

_**(Pacey's pov)**_

" _**Joey, haven't seen you around lately.", I comment when I spot here standing on the docks by herself. Its been three days since I've last seen her...since I kissed her. Joey has made it more than clear that she wants nothing to do with me. Just when I was starting to think maybe Dougie was right, that Joey liked me, she goes out of her way to prove me wrong. These last few days, whenever I show up she makes up just about any excuse there is to leave.**_

" _**No offense, Pace. You're the last person I want to talk to.", remarks Joey in a dry tone with her back to me. Well, hearing her say that doesn't make me feel any better. On the upside, she hasn't made any attempts to leave as of yet. Maybe Joey does want to talk to me after all. If she really didn't want me here right now, she would have left already.**_

" _**That explains why you have been avoiding me like the plague all week.", I respond with a hint of sarcasm. This seems to catch Joey's attention because she turns on me with a look of anger. Taking a few steps back, I start to wonder if its better that I just leave. But if I go, this might be my only chance to talk with Joey. Whose to say after tonight she won't just go right back to avoiding me? I need to talk with her, I need answers.**_

" _**What did you expect me to do Pace?", questions Joey as a frown makes its way across her features. What did I expect you to do Joe? Well, in a perfect world you would have kissed me back. Obviously that's not what happened though. Instead you completely flipped out on my Joe. For the like of me I have absolutely no idea why either. If that kiss really meant nothing, Joey wouldn't have reacted as strongly as she did.**_

_**Kicking at the ground, I glance over at Joey," So, what? You're never going to speak to me again, is that it?"**_

_**Hugging her arms to her chest, Joey only shrugs her shoulders," No...I don't...maybe."**_

" _**Come on, Joe. I said I'm sorry. What more do I have to do?", I ask desperately before taking a small step toward Joey. These last few months we've grown close, I'd hate for one stupid mistake on my part to ruin the progress the two of us have made together. I miss spending time with Joey, hell I even miss our playful banter. Leave it to me to screw up a good thing by falling for the one girl I could never have.**_

" _**Sorry doesn't cut it Pacey! You kissed me. Ever since then, I can't get you or that day out of my head.", exclaims Joey in irritation. Whoa, wait what? Did I just hear Joey correctly? She can't stop thinking about me or that kiss? That has to be a good thing, right? I'm not all that sure Joey knows what she just said. I'm not about to just drops things though. I want to know what she meant.**_

_**(End Pacey's pov)**_

_**(Joey's pov)**_

" _**whats that supposed to mean?", inquires Pacey when he catches my slip up. Crap, what am I supposed to say or do now? I didn't mean to actually say that, it just kind of came out before I had the chance to tell myself to shut up. Pacey's expecting me to give him some kind of an answer. Truth is I'm not sure what to say. I'm not sure why I haven't been able to get Pacey or our kiss out of my mind. Ugh, why didn't I just leave when I had the chance?**_

" _**Could we not talk about this anymore?", I mutter in a dismissive tone. Pacey's not going to let things go. He is going to keep bothering me until I answer him. Why can't he just leave things alone? Why does he have to take an awkward situation and make it even worse? What does he even want me to say anyway? That I like him? I don't even know how I feel about him.**_

_**Not wanting me to leave, Pacey touches a hand to my shoulder," Come on, Joe. You can't say something like that and expect me not to care."**_

_**Swiping tears from my eyes, I slap at Pacey's chest," I hate you, Pacey. I hate you for kissing me and forcing me to look at you in a new perspective."**_

" _**I'm sorry Joe. I...I'm really sorry.", offers Pacey in a soft voice before taking hold of my hands. Why is he apologizing to me? Its only making things worse. I'm so confused right now. I don't know whether I'm angry with Pacey or myself. He's been nothing but sweet to me and this is how I repay him? By acting like a bitch? Pacey doesn't deserve to be yelled at, its not him I'm upset with, its me.**_

" _**No Pace, I'm sorry. I don't know why I overreacted the way I did.", I confess with a hint of guilt in my voice. If it was really just a harmless kiss, why did I act the way that I did? Could it be possible that maybe I like Pacey? ….No, no that's ridiculous. Pacey and I are only friends, nothing else. I don't know why he kissed me. But I know that its not because he has feelings for me. If that were the case he would have said something to me. (End Joey's pov)**_


	6. Dockside runin pt2

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my first Dawson's Creek story so take it easy on me, I'm rusty on my characters.**_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks :)**_

_**Chapter #6**_

_**(Previously)**_

" _**I'm sorry Joe. I...I'm really sorry.", offers Pacey in a soft voice before taking hold of my hands. Why is he apologizing to me? Its only making things worse. I'm so confused right now. I don't know whether I'm angry with Pacey or myself. He's been nothing but sweet to me and this is how I repay him? By acting like a bitch? Pacey doesn't deserve to be yelled at, its not him I'm upset with, its me.**_

" _**No Pace, I'm sorry. I don't know why I overreacted the way I did.", I confess with a hint of guilt in my voice. If it was really just a harmless kiss, why did I act the way that I did? Could it be possible that maybe I like Pacey? ….No, no that's ridiculous. Pacey and I are only friends, nothing else. I don't know why he kissed me. But I know that its not because he has feelings for me. If that were the case he would have said something to me...**_

_**(Continued)**_

_**(Pacey's pov)**_

_" **Did it ever occur to you that maybe you reacted the way you did because you like me?", I inquire as I wait for any kind of indications that I might be onto something. Seeing none, I sigh to myself inwardly. Why do I get the feeling I'm only getting my hopes up just to be let down? Damn Dougie for putting the idea that there was a possibility Joey liked me in my head.**_

_" **Don't be ridiculous Pacey, you and I are just friends.", responds Joey much to my disliking. Yeah, we're just friends Joe. Only I don't want to be your friend anymore. I want Joey to see me as more than a friend, I want her to see me as her everything. I'd never admit it to anyone else, but that's how I've come to see her. Why can't Joey see how much her words are killing me right now?**_

_**Hurt by Joey's rejection, I do my best to hide it," That's all you see me as Joe?"**_

_**Biting her bottom lip, Joey shoves her hands into her pockets," What else am I supposed to see you as Pacey?"**_

_" **I don't know. Someone you trust, can talk to or run to, someone who will protect and...just forget it Joe.", I mutter before lowering my head in defeat. Who the hell was I kidding? Joey will never look at me the way I've come to look at her. To try and convince myself otherwise is useless. At the end of the day, I'm not the guy Joey wants to be with. I might as well just quit while I'm ahead before I seriously get hurt.**_

_" **_Pacey, for the last few months you have been all of those thing to me. Crazy as it sounds, I need you.", confesses Joey much to my surprise. Did I just hear her correctly? Did Joey just say she needs me? Man, I can not catch a break with this girl. Just when I start to think that I have absolutely no chance in hell with her, she gives me the slightest indication otherwise._ (End Pacey's pov)**_

_**(Joey's pov)**_

_**" Do you need me like you need Dawson?", questions Pacey as he takes a small step toward me. Stumbling backwards, I nearly trip. What the hell kind of a question is that? What does Pacey want me to say? How does he expect me to answer? I need Pacey to do what he's always done. I need him to be my friend, to make me laugh when all I want to do is cry, and to lend a hand whenever I need help. Why is he asking me to compare whether I need him like I do Dawson? Why does that even matter?**_

_**" Pacey, that's not fair an you know it.", I accuse with a frown as I fold my arms across my chest. He can't honestly expect me to answer him. Truth is, these days I've founding myself needing Pacey more and more. He's one of the only things that keeps me from buckling under all the pressure of school, helping Bessie take care of Alexander and running the B&B. If Pacey weren't there to help me along the way and remind me to laugh? I'd have gone out of my mind long ago.**_

_**With a shake of his head, Pacey turns to walk away," Guess I just got my answer didn't I?" **_

_**Taking off after Pacey, I reach for his hand," Pace, wait. Why do you care so much?"**_

_**_" _**_**Its not obvious? I like you, Joey. That day in the car when you said I was one of two people that knew you, I thought maybe you felt the same. Apparently I was wrong.", remarks Pacey with a shake of his head and a sigh. Dropping hold of Pacey's head, I stare at him with a look of confusion. Unable to form any kind of response, I merely watch in silence as Pacey walks off in the opposite direction. I want nothing more than to go after him. There's only one problem though, I can't seem to bring myself to move. Pacey likes me? Since when? I'm not even sure what to think or feel right now. Do I like Pacey back? Is that the real reason I reacted the way I did when he kissed me? I don't know how I feel about Pacey these days. Lately I've myself angry with him. If I were to be honest, I'm really just angry with myself. When Pacey kissed me, it forced me to figure out how I feel about him. Unfortunately that's still a question I'm not able to face, let alone answer.**_** (End Joey's pov)**_

_**(Authors note)**_

_**Thanks for the reviews, I'm not gonna discontinue this story so long as people continue leaving a review or two. its nice to know my stories getting read and that people like it. thanks for those who were kind enough to let me know they're reading.**_


	7. I messed up

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my first Dawson's Creek story so take it easy on me, I'm rusty on my characters.**_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks :)**_

_**Chapter #7**_

_**(Joey's pov)**_

_" **Everything alright Joey?", questions Bessie at sight of the sullen look on my face. No everything is not alright. Everything is messed up and its all my fault. I'm fairly sure that I just hurt Pacey's feelings by rejecting him the way that I did. How was I supposed to know that he has feelings for me? It's not as though he's ever mentioned anything to me. Last I checked Pacey and I were mortal enemies.**_

_" **Remember how I told you Pacey kissed me?", I ask with a heavy sigh before sitting at the dinner table. Pacey kissed me and everything changed between the two of us in an instant. Where I used to find him irritating, vile and repulsive; I've now come to see Pacey for what he really is, sweet, caring and kind. Looking back, it should have been obvious that Pacey liked me. He wouldn't risk getting suspended or rent a wall for just anyone. Why did I have to be so blind?**_

_" **Yeah, you freaked out on him, right?", recounts Bessie before taking dinner out of the oven to cool. Gee, thanks for the reminder sis. Way to make me feel even more guilty than I already did. She's right though, I completely flipped out on Pacey. The worst part is, I have absolutely no reason why I acted the way I did towards him. The last time Pacey kissed me, I just pushed him away and called him a jerk.**_

_" **Well, yeah. I've been avoiding him ever since Bess.", I admit as I search the cabinets for plates and glasses. After Pacey kissed me, things became really awkward between the two of us. Or well, at least they did for me anyway. Whenever Pacey would sit down at lunch or show up at Dawson's to hangout, I would make up just about any excuse to leave. I don't know how to act around him anymore. Whenever Pacey's near me, my pulse begins to race, my palms become sweaty, and I get this nervous butterfly sensation in my stomach.**_

_**Setting the table for dinner, Bessie places plates and forks down," Don't you think you're being a little hard on him Joe?"**_

_**Groaning to myself, I collapse into a dining room chair," Yeah, I guess. That's not the worst of it though, I ran into Pacey earlier. We had an argument."**_

_" **Why? What happened?", inquires Bessie as she briefly stops what she's been doing. Why? Because I'm an idiot that's why. I crushed Pacey, he put himself out there and I shot him down. He probably hates me now. ...Well, fine maybe Pacey doesn't hate me. But something tells me he'll be the one avoiding me like the plague in the next few days to come. Do I like Pacey? Honestly, I don't know. I'm afraid to let myself consider Pacey as anything more than a friend, I don't want to end up with a broken heart. Guess I don't have to worry about that now since I already shattered Pacey's.**_

_" **Pacey likes me.", I confess expecting to see a look of shock cross Bessie's face as it did mine once Pacey told me. I was completely dumbfounded when he admitted to liking me. How could I have been so clueless? I was so caught up in trying to forget about my leftover feelings for Dawson and whatever I might have felt the brief time I was with AJ. All along Pacey was trying to get me to notice him and I had no idea.**_

_" **_Oh, I could have told you that Joe.", remarks Bessie with a smirk and a laugh. Frowning to myself, I regard her with a scowl. You could have told me that? What the hell is that supposed to mean? What could Bessie possibly know that I didn't? Ugh, I just want to knock that knowing smile off her face, if Bess weren't my sister, I probably would._ (End Joey's pov)**_

_**(Bessie's pov)**_

" **That's exactly what Jen said.", mutters Joey with an irritated huff. With a shake of my head, I try my best not to laugh. I love you little sis but god you're completely dense sometimes. How the heck could you not notice Pacey following you around like a love sick puppy? Not that I'm complaining or anything, we owe a lot to Pacey. He has helped us out quite a bit, especially with getting the Potter's B&B up and running.**

**Sitting down beside Joey, I pour us both a drink," oh, come on Joey. You can't tell me you really had no clue."**

**Poking at her dinner plate, Joey stuffs a forkful of mashed potatoes in her mouth," I knew he cared about me, I just didn't know how much."**

" **Joey what else did the guy have to do? He bought you a wall.", I point out before cutting a piece of ham into tiny bite size pieces for Alexander. When Pacey saw how crushed Joey was that her mural was defaced, he went after the guy who ruined it. Poor guy nearly got himself suspended defending Joey. Then after all was said and done? Pacey went and rented Joey a wall so that she could start all over. I thought that was hands down the sweetest thing anyone has ever done.**

" **I know, I know. Bess, I just really hurt Pacey's feelings, what am I supposed to do?", groans Joey as she stabs herself a forkful of carrots. What are you supposed to do? Go find him! Apologize, make a fool out of yourself until her forgives you Joey. Pacey is a really sweet guy, he deserves to be treated as such. Joey's not fooling me, I know that's a part of her that likes Pacey every bit as much as he likes her. She's just too afraid to admit it.**

" **Do you like Pacey?", I ask with raised eyebrows as I study her features for a reaction. Joey can try to lie and convince herself otherwise all she wants. I know for a fact that she likes Pacey. If she didn't, then why would she go off on Pacey the way that she did when he kissed her? She wouldn't have, especially if the kiss meant nothing and she didn't feel anything.**

" **I don't know...maybe.", responds Joey with a look of uncertainty in her eyes. Maybe? What the hell kind of an answer is maybe? Ah, well its a start at least. Honestly I don't know what Joey is so afraid of. If she likes Pacey why can't she just admit it? Pacey is a really great guy, I think the two of them would make a really nice couple. What is joey so hesitant about?**

**With a shake of my head, I pat Joey on the shoulder," sounds like you have a lot of thinking to do sis****." …..._ (End Bessie's pov)_**


	8. I'm Afraid

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my first Dawson's Creek story so take it easy on me, I'm rusty on my characters.**_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks :)**_

_**Chapter #8**_

_**(Pacey's pov)**_

" **What are you doing here Joe?", I question when Joey walks up the dock toward my boat. I wasn't really expecting to see anyone tonight. Least of all Joey, she's made pretty clear how she feels for me. What, did she come to break my heart a little more? As though telling me that I don't stand a chance a hell with her wasn't enough?**

" **I came to see you, Pace. Hows the boat doing?", asks Joey with an awkward smile. Briefly stopping what I'm doing, I watch Joey as she shoves her hands into her back pocket. She came all the way down here to talk to me about my boat? Somehow I highly doubt that. Joey obviously came here for a reason, the question is what?**

" **Joey, you and I both know you didn't come to talk about the boat. So, what did you want to talk about Potter?", I point out with a tired sigh. Joey's never been good with small talk. Whatever it is that she has to say, she should probably just say it and get it over with. I have a lot of work to do on my boat still, and its not going to get done by standing around and waiting for Joey to tell me whatever it is that's on her mind.**

" **Yeah, I know...look Pace, I'm sorry about a few days ago.", apologizes Joey as she glances up at me. Huh, now that is definitely a first. Joey is apologizing to me? I never thought that I would see the day. What is she sorry for? She didn't do anything wrong. Its not her fault that she doesn't feel the same about me as I do her.**

**Raising an eye brow at Joey, I set down my paint brush," Joe, its ok. You don't have to explain or apologize, I get it."**

**Running a hand through her hair, Joey looks up at me nervously," No, you don't. Its just...I'm scared Pacey."**

" **Scared of what Joe?", I inquire with confusion and curiosity Joey's scared? Of what? What could she possibly be afraid of? What could I not understand? There is obviously something that Joey is not telling me right now. Is there a chance that she likes me? Maybe that's why joey came to see me. Maybe she only rejected me the other day because she was afraid of getting hurt. Huh, I should probably hear her out before I get ahead of myself.**

" **Of everything Pacey. I'm scared of you, what that kiss meant, whatever it is I've been feeling lately, what Dawson would do if he ever found out...", admits Joey quietly before averting her eyes downward. Well, I guess that I could understand where she's coming from. Wait, Joey is afraid of me? Why? I would never hurt Joey, she knows that.**

**Taking a step toward Joey, I put my arms around her," I'm the last thing you have to be afraid of Joey."**

**Hugging me close, Joey rests her head on my shoulder," I know you are Pace."**

" **Look, Joe. I'm not gonna pressure you into anything. You like me or you don't, I'll understand I promise.", I confide softly as I hold Joey in my arms. I meant every word of what I just said too. I would never pressure Joey into anything. If she likes me, that's great. At the same time, if she doesn't I'm fine with that. Given the choice I would never let Joey go. Holding her like this just feels so right. ….**_**(End Pacey's pov) **_


	9. Just need time

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my first Dawson's Creek story so take it easy on me, I'm rusty on my characters.**_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks :)**_

_**Chapter #9**_

" **Pacey, I like you. I just need sometime is all.", I confess quietly before sneaking a peek up at Pacey for his reaction. His reaction is one of relief, guess Pacey was preparing for another rejection. I can't lie to him or myself anymore. I have feelings for Pacey, he makes me feel safe. When I'm with him its as though nothing else in the world matters.**

" **I could live with that Joe.", responds Pacey in a gruff tone. Smiling when his arms wrap tightly around me, I lay my head against his chest. Why does this feel so right? I've never felt like this with anyone. How is it possible that I went from despising Pacey, to liking him in less than a year? Lately its almost as though he's all that I think about.**

" **Well, what about Dawson? What happens now Pace?", I ask as I glance up at him with a look of uncertainty. We have to tell Dawson. If he were to find out any other way, friendships could be shattered and ruined. He deserves to know that I like Pacey. I'm not sure whatever it is that's going on between us, but I'm pretty sure that I don't want it to stop.**

**Tensing at the sound of Dawson's name, Pacey brushes a piece of hair from my face," that's up to you Joe. When we figure out what this is, I'll talk to Dawson, ok?"**

**Touching my hand to Pacey's chest, I look up at him quietly," I should probably go Pace, its getting late."**

" **Or you could stay, Joe.", offers Pacey with a hopeful smile. I really wish that I could. The last thing that I want to do is leave. Unfortunately I promised Bessie that I would be home for dinner before I left and I'm already late. If I didn't show at all, I'd sure have a lot of explaining to do. I'm glad to I came to see Pacey though, I had to set things right. That is exactly what I did too, Pacey knows how I feel now.**

" **I promised Bessie that I'd be home for dinner and I'm late. Rain check Pacey?", I inquire with a shy smirk before reaching for Pacey's hand. All I want to do is stay here in his arms all night. If I hadn't told Bessie that I would be back in time for dinner, I probably would. Something tells me if Pacey had a choice he'd make me stay, I'd be lying if I said that I wouldn't let him.**

**Standing up on my tip toes, I lean up to kiss Pacey," I'll see you later Witter."**

**Unsure what to say or do, Pacey merely nods his head," Sure thing Potter." ….(End Joey's pov)**


	10. Awkward encounter

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my first Dawson's Creek story so take it easy on me, I'm rusty on my characters.**_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #10**_

_**(Pacey's pov)**_

" _**Pacey, should I be worried about you and Joey?", questions Dawson as he walks up beside me. What kind of a question is that? Why is Dawson asking about Joey and I? Does he know something? No, he couldn't know anything. Joey wouldn't tell him anything, she's terrified of him finding out about us. What the hell am I supposed to say?**_

" _**What about me ad Joey? What have you heard, has she said anything?", I ask nervously while slowly becoming paranoid She wouldn't say anything would she? What if Joey did though? What if she started feeling guilty about kissing me back a few days ago? Crap, I'm dead. I should have just come clean when I had the chance.**_

" _**No, relax Pace. I'm just concerned, you and Joey have been distant.", points out Dawson before dropping his bags at his sides. Oh, that's all he's worried about? Guess its kind of hard not to notice Joey giving me the cold shoulder as of recently. I don't get that girl sometimes. She kissed me, and now she's acting as though I don't exist. What is Joey's problem?**_

" _**Oh, so you've noticed too? The girl absolutely baffles me. One day we're fine, the next I don't exist.", I complain with an irritated huff. Joey confuses the hell out of me. Why would she kiss me and then go right back to ignoring me? Something had to have happened, the question is what? I want nothing more than to ask her, but I'm a little afraid of what her answer might be.**_

_**Throwing his camping supplies in the trunk, Dawson takes a sip from his coffee," You're still coming camping right?"**_

_**Leaning back against my jeep, I scratch at the back of my neck," Yeah sure. Got my tent and sleeping bag."**_

" _**Good, you and Joey can share a tent.", offers Dawson before closing the trunk of his car. I have to share a tent with Joey? Well isn't that just ducky. This should be an interesting camping trip. I wonder if Joey's going to avoid me the entire time?it will be kind of difficult for her to if we're sharing the same tent. This doesn't mean she has to talk to me though, I wish she would. (End Pacey's pov)**_

_**(Joey's pov)**_

" _**I have to share a tent with Pacey? He snores! This isn't fair, why can't I share a tent with Jen or Andie?", I groan in complaint when I walk up and overhear Dawson. Great I'm sharing a tent with Pacey? This is just my luck. I knew that I should have never agreed to come camping. Why did I let Jen and Jack talk me in to tagging along? This is bound to be an awkward weekend.**_

" _**I do not, that's a lie!", protests Pacey before regarding me with a scowl. Oh, please. Who is he trying to kid? How long have I known Pacey? Only ever since we were in preschool. The three of us used to have sleepovers for god sake Pacey would always wake me up with his loud snoring. I don't want to share a tent with him, its only going to make things awkward.**_

" _**Because I'm not bunking with Jack or Pacey, no offense. See? This is why you two need to share a tent. You bicker way too much.", remarks Dawson with a laugh and shake of his head. We bicker too much and you're making us share a tent? Well isn't that just a brilliant idea. Whose to say Pacey and I won't start arguing? There is actually a strong possibility of that happening if Pacey asks why I've been distant with him.**_

" _**None taken, you ready?", inquires Pacey before turning the keys in his ignition and starting the jeep up. Great, looks like now I have no choice. What am I supposed to do? Its not as though I can just change my mind and decide not to go. What would my excuse even me? Jen would never let me stay behind. Pacey's going to want to know whats the matter with me lately. This weekend has gone straight to hell.**_

_**Finishing he last of his coffee, Dawson tosses the cup out," Yeah, my cars full Joe. Could you ride with Pace?"**_

_**Sighing to myself, I kick at the ground," Do I have a choice?"**_

" _**No, now shut up and get in Potter.", answers Pacey in a cold manner as he opens the passenger door for me to get in. Risking a glance up at Pacey, I shudder at the irritation in his eyes. He's not exactly happy with me right now, that much is clear. I have a lot of explaining to do, I know. Its not all my fault though. A lot has happened since I last saw Pacey. Nothing that's really an excuse for avoiding him but I guess that besides the point. I just hope that he'll hear me out and won't overreact too much when I tell him whats been going on with me lately. ….(End Joey's pov)**_


	11. Convincing lines

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my first Dawson's Creek story so take it easy on me, I'm rusty on my characters.**_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #11**_

_**(Pacey's pov)**_

" _**You've been avoiding me again Joe.", I remark with a sigh of defeat. We've been driving for a half hour now and Joey hasn't uttered one word to me. Its obvious that she's not going to get the ball rolling anytime soon, so I might as well. I'll be damned if I'm going to share a tent with Joey and have her ignore and avoid me the entire time.**_

" _**I know, I'm sorry. After I saw you that night, I went home and Dawson was waiting there. He started asking questions about us. I freaked out, are you mad Pace?", asks Joey in an uncertain voice after explaining herself. That explains why Joey has been avoiding me like the plague. Leave it to Dawson to come around asking questions and leave Joey scared with second thoughts. Sometimes I really can't stand that guy.**_

_**Trying my best not to become jealous, I stare straight ahead as I drive," I'm not mad Joe, I'm worried. Was he asking questions about you and him or you and I?"**_

_**Zipping up her coat, Joey shoves her hands in pockets," About you and I, about why I'm avoiding you. I got scared Pacey."**_

" _**Are you having second thoughts about us?", I risk pondering aloud much to my displeasure. I'm not all that sure that I want to hear Joey's answer. Something tells me that I already know what its going to be. Why else would Joey avoid me all week if she weren't having second thoughts about us?**_

_**Just when I thought there was something between us, it turns out there's a chance I might be wrong.**_

" _**I don't know, Pace. Maybe we're better off as friends. I don't think we really thought about the consequences of our actions Pacey.", confesses Joey in a soft tone unable o meet my eyes. Wincing in pain as the weight of her words fully sink in, my grip on the steering wheel tightens. Doing my best to ignore that sharp pang in my chest, I glance over at Joey with disappointment shining in my eyes. That's it? Joey just gave up on me that easily?**_

_**Unsure how to react, I sigh heavily to myself," Can't say that I didn't see this coming. That's all you want Joe?"**_

_**Biting down on her bottom lip, Joey avoids the disappointment in my eyes," That's all I want Pacey. I really think this is for the best, you know?"**_

" _**Yeah, sure. If that's what you want Joe, if that's all you want.", I respond with a frown as my heart sinks to my stomach. She made her choice. Joey decided that I'm not worth the risk .There's no way I can change her mind either. Can't say that I didn't see this was coming. I always knew there was a chance that Joey would back out on me. Seems as though she's just proven me right. ….**_**(End Pacey's pov)**


	12. Wounded Ego

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my first Dawson's Creek story so take it easy on me, I'm rusty on my characters.**_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #12**_

_**(Pacey's thoughts)**_

_**Well this camping trip sure became crappy and quick. Joey doesn't want to be with me. She's too afraid of Dawson finding out about the two of us. Apparently he came over the night she kissed me and started asking her questions about the two of us. Joey got scared and now here I am with a wounded ego and a broken heart.**_

_**It would be a lie if I said that I didn't see this coming from a mile away. I knew things were too good to be true. I was relieved when Joey finally kissed me back that night. Up until then I didn't think I stood a chance in hell with Joey. When she kissed me though? I started to think that maybe things would work out in my favor for once. Guess I was only running on dumb luck up until now.**_

_**Why does Joey care so much about what Dawson thinks? From what I can recall, didn't he break her heart earlier this year? That selfish bastard broke up with Joey. Why? Because he told her that he needed some time to find himself. Joey has been a mere shell of herself ever since then. Then to top things off? Dawson basically asked me to watch after Joey for him!**_

_**Yeah, that's right. Dawson asked me to look after Joey for him. Like some kind of an idiot, I gave my word that I would. Worst mistake of my life it seems. If it weren't for Dawson asking me that favor, I never would have gone out of my way to spend so much time with Joey in the first place. Its Dawson's fault that I fell for Joey, he pushed me towards her.**_

_**What did Dawson honestly expect to happen when he asked me to look after Potter? He of all people should know how easy it is to fall for Josephine Potter. I mean really, have you seen her? The girl is a freaking goddess. It wasn't long before that jerk AJ swooped in and captured Joey's attention. God I really hated that guy.**_

_**That AJ really got under my skin, how could he have just let Joey go the way that he did? Seriously, first Dawson and then him? Those two are both morons. If I ever had a shot with Joey, I'd be sure not to blow it. Unfortunately I'll never get my shot since she just decided that I'm not worth taking a risk on. ….(End Pacey's **_


	13. Better off as Friends

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my first Dawson's Creek story so take it easy on me, I'm rusty on my characters.**_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #13**_

_**(Jen's pov)**_

" _**Hey Pace, how are things going with Joey?", I ask as I walk up beside him on the lakeside. Last I talked to Pacey, he had finally gotten what he had been waiting for so long for. Joey had kissed him back. He had been completely flabbergasted. Never in a million years was Pacey expecting for that to happen. The poor guy was convinced she wanted nothing to do with him. When he told me what had happened, Pacey had the biggest smile on his face. Its easy to see how much he likes Joey, the boys crazy for her.**_

" _**They aren't anymore actually.", comments Pacey with a hint of sadness in his tone. They aren't anymore? What is he talking about? I thought things were going good between the two of them last I checked? What could have possibly gone wrong? I hate seeing Pacey like this. He's like a broken former shell of himself right now. If Joey hurt him I swear to god I'm going to give her hell. Pacey is a really great guy. If Joey can't see that? Well then she is an idiot. Pacey would do anything for her, if Joey hasn't realized that yet then the girl is blind.**_

" _**Why? What do you mean? What happened Pace?", I question before regarding him with a look of concern. I have never seen Pacey this upset before. What could have happened since the last time I spoke with Pacey? Joey has been kind of distant these last few days. Could something have happened that I don't know about? Did the two of them have some kind of an argument? Why would they be fighting though? Pacey likes Joey and she likes him. If she didn't she wouldn't have kissed him back to begin with.**_

" _**Joey decided that I wasn't worth the risk, that's what happened. She ended things before they even had a chance to to begin.", remarks Pacey with a hint of bitterness in his voice. Joey thinks that Pacey's not worth the risk? No, its the other way around, she's not worth the damn risk. How could she do that to him like that? Why would Joey kiss Pacey if she were only going to back down? She should have known how hurt he would be by it. I don't get Joey sometimes.**_

_**Sitting down beside Pacey on the dock, I look out across the lake with him," I'm sorry Pacey, did she say why or even give you a reason?"**_

_**Taking a bite from his hot dog, Pacey frowns to himself," She didn't want Dawson to find out about us, she's afraid of what he'll think or how he'll react. Joey's so afraid of hurting him that she just tossed me aside."**_

" _**I'm sorry Pacey, I know you liked her. So she just ended things?", I inquire after a minute or two of letting what Pacey's just told me sink in. Joey just ended things with him? All because she is afraid of what Dawson would think? What a load of bull. That was her excused? Joey doesn't want to hurt Dawson? Please. Dawson is a big boy. Sure he would have been upset and hurt, but he would have gotten over it. I think Joey just didn't want to risk getting hurt herself. Ever since Dawson broke up with her to find himself, she's been on guard. Joey should know that she doesn't have to be with Pacey though. He would never dream of hurting her.**_

" _**Yeah, she said we're better off as friends. It was bound to happen sooner or later.", mutters Pacey before tossing aside the last bite of his hot dog. He's putting on a strong front, but he's not fooling anyone, least of all me. I know how much he liked Joey. Whenever we hung out, she was all he talked about. It was actually kind of nauseating how much he went on and on about her. For Joey to just throw him aside the way that she did is just unacceptable. If she thinks she can just toy with Pacey's emotions and not have me say anything about, she has another thing coming. That girl is about to hear an earful from me. ….(End Jen's pov)**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews, you guys truly rock **_


	14. Could we talk?

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my first Dawson's Creek story so take it easy on me, I'm rusty on my characters.**_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #14**_

_**(Joey's pov)**_

" _**Joey, could we talk?", asks Jen as she walks up behind me by the campfire. Uh oh, Jen wants to talk to me? This can't be a good sign. She probably wants to talk about whats going on between Pacey and I. Truth is, I don't really know whats going on between the to of us. I'm pretty sure that I just made the stupidest move of my life. I told Pacey that I thought we were better off as friends. At the time I thought it was for the best. But now I'm not exactly sure.**_

" _**Sure, whats up Jen?", I question as calmly as I can. What am I supposed to do, tell her no? I could but its never that easy when it comes to Jen. This girl is very persistent and never seems to take no for an answer. I've known Jen for almost three years now. One thing that I have learned about her, is that when she wants answers? She stops at nothing to get them.**_

" _**I just got done talking to Pacey and he's really torn up. Want to tell me what happened Joe?", pries Jen as she walks the nearby woods with me in search of fire wood. Oh crap, I was right. How did I know that's what Jen was going to want to talk about? What am I supposed to do? I don't know what to say. Jen isn't an idiot. She's not going to buy my lame excuse that I think Pacey and I really are just better as friends. If she's been talking to Pacey then she more than likely knows that I kissed him back. I'm screwed no matter what I say or do. I should play it dump for a little and find out how much she actually knows before I start digging myself an even bigger hole.**_

" _**Its like I told Pacey, I just think that we're better as friends.", I respond with a sigh as I collect branches for firewood. When I first told Pacey that, I honestly believed that. But now? I think the only reason I said that is because I'm afraid that if Dawson or Andie ever found out about the two of us, friendships would be ruined.**_

_**Glancing over at me, Jen shakes her head," I don't get it, I thought that you liked Pacey. Whats the problem Joey?"**_

_**Biting down on my bottom lip, I look down at the ground," I do like him, Jen. If Dawson or Andie ever found out though, they would never forgive us." (End Joey's pov)**_

_**(Jen's pov)**_

" _**Maybe, but they would get over it Joe. You really hurt Pacey, he likes you a lot. Why are you so afraid to take a chance on Pacey? He'd do anything for you.", I point out before glancing over at Joey to gauge her reaction. All I see is a reflection of guilt. Good. Maybe this means that I'm starting to get through to her. Joey needs to know that she can't just toy with Pacey's feelings the way she has. Its not right and she didn't like it when Dawson, in his own way, did the same to her.**_

" _**You don't think I know this Jen? I know that he would, I just don't want to hurt anyone.", confesses Joey with a sullen expression taking over her features. She doesn't want to hurt anyone? Is she serious? You already hurt Pacey! He's heart broken because Joey rejected him. How can Joey honestly not see that?**_

" _**You should have thought about that before you kissed Pacey that night on his boat.", I remark with a frown and shake of my head. If Joey thought there was a chance that she would have wound up hurting Pacey, she should have never kissed him the way that she did. All she did was set him up for a big disappointment.**_

" _**He told you about that Jen?", inquires Joey before stopping what she'd been doing to look at me. Of course he told me. Why wouldn't he? I remember the night he came over. Pacey was so excited about the fact that Joey had actually kissed him back, his face had practically lit up when he was telling me what had happened earlier that same night when Joey had come to see him. I had never seen Pacey as happy as he was that night. Now I can unfortunately say that I've never seen Pacey as miserable as he is now.**_

" _**You're all he talks about Joe, if you knew there was a chance things wouldn't work out, why would you kiss Pacey and let him think otherwise Joe?", I question with raised eye brows as I quietly wait for Joey to respond. The look on her face right now is one of astonishment. I guess she wasn't banking on me putting her on the spot the way that I just did. Someone needs to talk someone sense into this girl, and if it has to be me? Then so be it.**_

" _**Could we not talk about this anymore? I already feel bad enough Jen.", mutters Joey before taking off down the trail back toward the tents. Huh, well I'm not sure but I think that I might have finally gotten through to Joey. Or, at the very least I managed to make her feel guilty about what she did to Pacey. He deserves to be as miserable as that poor guy feels right now. …... (End Jen's pov)**_


	15. I'm fine vs Whatever

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my first Dawson's Creek story so take it easy on me, I'm rusty on my characters.**_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #15**_

_**(Pacey's pov)**_

" _**What are you doing Joe?", I question when I walk in the tent and find her pulling a night shirt over her head with her back to me. She's going to bed already? Why? It's only nine thirty. Maybe she just doesn't want to be bothered by anyone else anymore. Can't really say that I blame her. Between Jen and Dawson they've both been sticking their damn noses where they don't belong. Joey's probably as tired as I am of the two of them.**_

" _**I'm going to sleep, Pace.", mumbles Joey before grabbing her pillow and blanket and setting them down on the far side of the tent. I already knew that. I just don't know why. Where is Joey's sleeping bag? That's not all she's sleeping with tonight is it? She's going to get cold real quick if it is. That blanket is old and worn out. Joey can't possibly think that's going to keep her warm.**_

" _**Wheres your sleeping bag Joe?", I inquire before kicking out of my socks and shoes. Seems like maybe Joey has the right idea after all. I'm going to bed as well. It sure beats the hell out of Jen and now apparently Jack both asking me if I'm alright and if I want to talk about what happened with Joey earlier. Those two are relentless. Can't they just let a guy sulk in peace for once? That's not asking too much.**_

" _**I don't have one. I'm fine Pace. I'm not cold and I just want to go to sleep, good night Pacey.", assures Joey as she combs out her hair with a tired sigh. Staring at Joey's back, all I can do is shake my head. Why does Joey always insist on being so damn stubborn? She knows that she is going to get cold. She doesn't even care though. I can see her starting to get goose bumps on her arms as we speak. Why can't she just listen to me for once? It wouldn't kill her to do that.**_

_**Watching Joey as she lays down, I pull off my t-shirt and toss it aside," I'm not going to let you freeze. Take mine Joe, please."**_

_**Wrapping her blanket around herself, Joey closes her eyes as she shivers," Once again, I'm fine Pacey."**_

" _**Fine, whatever. Have it your way Potter.", I respond in a gruff tone before laying down in my own spot. Wriggling into my sleeping bag, I stare up at the top of the tent. I'm not even sure why I bother anymore. Joey tossed me aside. She doesn't want me the way I want her. She made that pretty damn clear earlier on the drive up here. Why should I give a damn if she freezes? Its because I still care about her...dammit!**_

"_**...I'm sorry Pacey.", mutters Joey in and almost inaudible voice. She's sorry? For what? Well, I'm pretty sure that I know what for. But I don't get it. Why would Joey apologize to me? Maybe she regrets what she did. Maybe's she's sorry about the way she hurt me. Maybe I should just shut up and let her talk before I going driving myself crazy with all the possibilities of what she could be talking about.**_

_**Laying on my side now, I stare at Joey's back," For what Joe?"**_

_**Biting down on her bottom lip, Joey glances over at me," For kissing you back that night Pace, I shouldn't have done that." ….(End Pacey's pov) **_


	16. Aren't you staying?

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my first Dawson's Creek story so take it easy on me, I'm rusty on my characters.**_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #16**_

_**(Joey's pov)**_

" _**Do you regret it, Joe?", questions Pacey after a few minutes of silence. Do I regret what? Kissing you Pacey? In truth, no. I can honestly say that I don't I have no reason to. That was without a doubt the second best kiss of my entire life. The first was when Pacey took a chance and kissed me in the first place. That kiss was amazing. It was soft, sweet and filled with everything he'd been wanting to tell me but was unable to.**_

"_**...No.", I answer quietly before stealing a peek over at Pacey. The look on his face is one of relief. Guess he was banking on me saying otherwise considering how things ended up between the two of us. I'm not sure why I put the brakes on whatever it was that was going on between Pacey and I. I want to say its because I didn't want to hurt Dawson or Andie, but its really because I'm afraid of getting hurt.**_

" _**Then why are you sorry Joe?", asks Pacey with a tired sigh. He;s not going to let me go to sleep until the two of us hash things out is he? Great. Just my luck. I knew there was a reason that I didn't want to spend this trip sharing a tent with Pacey. Yet here I am, stuck in this very small tent, having this very awkward conversation with Pacey right now. Aren't I just so lucky, someone please shoot me.**_

" _**Because I let you think that kiss meant something when it didn't.", I confide before turning my gaze downward before he notices the look in my eyes and knows that I'm lying through my teeth. That kiss meant everything to me. I felt emotions that I never knew I was capable of feeling that first time Pacey kissed me. Then when I kissed him back? Those feelings only intensified.**_

_**Frowning to himself, Pacey shakes his head in disbelief," Why can't you just admit that you like me?"**_

_**Letting out a tired sigh, I run a hand through my hair," Its not that simple Pace."**_

" _**Yes it is, you're just afraid to take a chance Joey!", remarks Pacey in a loud voice that startles me. Staring up at Pacey, I open my mouth in protest only to shut it once more. He's right, I am afraid to take a chance. But only because I'm afraid of getting hurt. If Pacey and I were to break up, where would that leave me? The last thing I need is another failed relationship, I'm already two up. I don't need a third one.**_

" _**You're right, because I'm afraid of getting hurt! Happy Pace? Look, can we just talk about this in the morning, please?", I plead with a tired look in my eyes. Pacey's not going to let things go that easily. He's going to argue this out until we're at one another throats. Not that I can really blame him though. I hurt Pacey and he's looking for a reason why. Truth is, I don't really have a valid explanation other than the fact that I'm afraid.**_

_**Touching a hand to my cheek, Pacey leans down to kiss me," I'm tired of talking, Joey. I'm not going to hurt you, I want to be with you." … (End Joey's pov)**_


	17. betrayal

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my first Dawson's Creek story so take it easy on me, I'm rusty on my characters.**_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #17**_

_**(Jen's pov)**_

" _**Whats going on?...Whoa, umm wow.", I exclaim with surprise as I stumble back and nearly trip over my own two feet. I was definitely not expecting to see Pacey and Joey kissing. This is certainly a shocker. On the one hand I'm completely ecstatic, this is a good sign. Maybe I talked some sense into Joey after all and the two of them have made up. At the same time? This is really horrible, I know two people who are bound to be seriously hurt when they find these two have something going on between them.**_

" _**Yeah, why is there yelling?", mumbles Jack not far behind me as he wonders out of his and Andie's tent with Dawson in toe. Oh great, this is not good. There is about to be a whole lot of yelling and arguing in the near future. Crap, I need a stall tactic and quick. What the hell am I supposed to do though. I'm stumped and Joey and Pacy are about to be screwed.**_

" _**What are you two arguing about now?", questions Dawson with an irritated roll of his eyes. He didn't just see the two of them kissing just now? This is great! With luck Joey and Pacey will be able to come up with a buyable excuse. Thank god Dawson is clueless about the two of them or things could have gotten out of hand and control very quickly.**_

" _**Us, we were arguing about us Dawson. Joey and I, there's an us now.", confides Pacey much to my and apparently Joey's disapproval. Oh my god Pacey you are such an idiot! What the hell were you thinking? Why, why would you tell Dawson about the two of you? I mean I get it, your tired of hiding the fact that you like joey. But to just blurt it out like that? Not exactly your greatest idea Pace. Poor Joey looks absolutely terrified right now.**_

_**Looking between the two, Dawson's gaze lands on Joey," Is this true Joe?"**_

_**Lowering her gaze from Dawson's, Joey grasps hold of Pacey's hand gently," You weren't supposed to find out like this Dawson."**_

" _**How was I supposed to find out?", asks Dawson in a bitter tone as he regards Joey and Pacey with a look of disgust. Not like this I'm guessing but the look of Joey's face. Seriously Pace, what the hell were you thinking. Of all the ways to tell Dawson about the two of you? Blurting it out the way Pacey just did was not the smartest way to go about things.**_

"_**...I don't know.",is Joey's only response as she looks down at her feet sheepishly. God, I really feel for her right now. Pacey just put her in a really awkward position. Either way you look at things, right now, Joey is the bad guy. She somehow managed to wedge herself between two best friends without even trying. I would not care to be in her shoes right now. The must feel awful, why does Pacey insist on being such an idiot at times?**_

" _**If you're going to be angry with anyone, it should be me. I'm the one who kissed Joey first.", points out Pacey, quickly jumping to Joey's defense. Good for you Pace. I'm glad he fessed up the way that he did, Dawson needs to know the truth. Its better off coming from him than anyone else. Pacey can't help that he developed feelings for Joey, why should he try and hide this fact? Pacey should have been upfront with Dawson before he went and kissed Joey, but that's kind of besides the point right now.**_

_**Regarding Pacey with a jealous glare, Dawson bitterly remarks," How could you do this? You were my best friend Pacey." ...(End Jen's pov) **_


	18. Caught between a Broken friendship

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my first Dawson's Creek story so take it easy on me, I'm rusty on my characters.**_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #18**_

_**(Pacey's pov)**_

_**Scratching at the back of my neck, I let out a long huff," I still am, Dawson. Come on, man. You of all people should know how easy it is to fall for Joey Potter."**_

" _**I'm finding that a little too hard to process right now, Pace. What, are you going to try and tell me you're in love? Is that it Pacey?", retorts Dawson in a bitter voice with a roll of his eyes. Why is that so hard for him to believe? It wasn't too long ago that Dawson found himself in the same predicament I'm currently in. unfortunately, Dawson was a moron and let Joey slip out of his hands. Given the chance, I would never let that happen. If I were ever able to hold onto Joey, I'd never let her go.**_

" _**Is it that hard to believe?", I ask with a frown rapidly taking over my features. I know that Dawson is hurt and feeling very betrayed right now. But that is no excuse for him to question how I may or may not feel for Joey. Truth be told, I've been feeling differently towards Joey for a while now. Ever since Dawson asked me to watch after her last spring, I've slowly come to see Joey in a new light. When I look at her now, I no longer she the annoying, complaining girl that I once knew and loved. Now, I see a grown, breath takingly beautiful young women. Its taken all my will not to completely kiss this girl senseless.**_

_**Shaking the tenseness from his shoulders, Dawson turns his attention to Joey," Do you love him, Joey?**_

_**Waiting quietly for Joey to respond, I raise a curious eyebrow," Aren't you going to answer Joe? I'd kind of like to know too."**_

" _**You two can't be serious, how am I supposed to know if I love Pacey? I'm still trying to figure out whats going on between us.", states Joey in a tone of agitation once she realizes she's been put on the spot by Dawson and I. Groaning to myself when she takes off running toward the docks, I want nothing else but to go after her. I'm not stupid though. I know that Joey needs to be alone right now. The last thing she wants is me or anyone else bothering her with unneeded questions. Its better just to let her be for right now. She'll come around when she's ready. It was wrong of me to pressure Joey into answering Dawson's question. But it would be kind of nice to know if she loves me as much as I do her. **_

_**...(End Pacey's pov) **_

_**(Dawson's pov)**_

" _**You know our friendships over Pace.", I remark with a frown as I watch Joey take off. I can not believe the two of them. How could they do this to me? I would expect Pacey to do something like this. But Joey? Why would she kiss Pacey or let him kiss her. Didn't she know how much it would hurt me? Did she even care what I would think or how I would react?**_

" _**You're going to throw away a twelve year friendship Dawson? Come on, did you honestly expect me not to develop feelings for Joey? You practically pushed her toward me, Dawson.", points out Pacey before running a hand through his hair. He can't be serious. Is Pacey honestly trying to place the blame for his actions on me? I pushed Joey towards him? That's his excuses for making a move on her. Wow, I can not believe that he just said that.**_

_**Tensing at Pacey's remark, I laugh bitterly to myself," Our friendship was over the minute you made a move on Joey. I asked you to watch after Joey, not move in on her."**_

_**Clearing his throat, Jack wisely takes a step between the two of us," This isn't helping guys. Lets relax before someone says something they don't mean."**_

" _**Too late for that don't you think? I can't stand the sight of either of them right now.", I acknowledge with a look of disgust. How could those to betray me the way that they did? How long has Pacey been planning to make a move on Joey for? How the hell could this have happened? The last that I checked Joey and Pacey both hated one another. When did things change? I should have seen this coming, I saw the way Pacey reacted when Joey's mural was defaced. The guy nearly got himself suspended for her, not to mention he bought her a wall to repaint her mural on. God, I must have been an idiot not to see this coming.**_

" _**Alright, you can say whatever you want and be as mean as you want to me. Leave Joey out of this though, I'm the one who kissed her first. Look Dawson, I'm sorry you found out this way. But I'm not sorry that I kissed Joey. I can't help how I feel about her.", confides Pacey in a calm and protective manner. Now he's standing up for Joey now? Please. Cut the crap Pacey, I can see right through you. He thinks he's somehow above what he did when he's not. Going behind your best friends back and snagging his girl is about as low as a guy can get. I can believe Pacey.**_

" _**Cut all the self righteous crap, you're not fooling anyone Pacey.", I mutter as I regard him with a jealous glare. Who does he honestly think that he is fooling? Not me that's for sure. I can see right through him. My guess is that he's been after Joey for a while. He's probably been waiting for the perfect opportunity to make his move on her. He's right about one thing, I know how easy it is to fall for Joey. That doesn't excuse his actions though. If he knew that he had feelings for Joey, he should have came to me and been upfront about it instead of sneaking behind my back and kissing her the way that he did.….(End Dawson's pov)**_


	19. Bitter resentment

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my first Dawson's Creek story so take it easy on me, I'm rusty on my characters.**_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #20**_

_**(Andie's pov)**_

" **I can't believe you Pacey.", I declare with irritation as I glare up at him. How could he do this to me? How could Pacey betray me the way that he has? Did he kiss Joey to hurt me? He can't honestly like her. Pacey and Joey are supposed to hate one another. Since when does he like Joey all of the sudden? Does Joey like him back as well? She must if she told Dawson that they didn't mean for him to find out this way. I can not believe the two of them. I could expect this from Pacey, but Joey? She is supposed to be my best friend. I can't believe her.**

" **I didn't intend for any of this to happen Andie.", explains Pacey before hanging his head in shame. You didn't intend for any of this to happen? What exactly did you intend to have happen Pace? You kissed Joey. You obviously knew that if Dawson or I were to find out about the two of you we would be hurt. Apparently neither of you seemed to care all that much though, otherwise we wouldn't be in the situation that we're in now.**

" **You really hurt Dawson...and me. What were you thinking Pacey?", I ask before swiping tears from my eyes once again. Sure I might have cheated on Pacey, but I regretted it. I ruined my chances with Pacey, I know this now. Everyday that I'm not with him is a constant reminder of what I did. But at least the guy I cheated on Pacey with wasn't his best friend. At least Pacey doesn't have to see and talk to the guy I slept with every single day. What him and Joey did is unforgivable. I can not believe the two of them.**

" **I'm sorry, I don't know what else you want me to say. I love her, Andie. I...I love her.", admits Pacey quietly as he turns his gaze away from mine. He loves her? He can not be serious. Pacey is in love with Joey? How can he be in love with her? It wasn't just a year ago that he couldn't stand Joey. What could have possibly happened to change that? I guess maybe the old saying is true, you always tease the ones you love. Joey and Pacey have been bickering with one another for years, how could no one else have seen the coming? Least of all me, I feel like such an idiot right now.**

**Hurt by Pacey's words, I stand from my seat," No you don't Pacey, and even if you do Joey doesn't love you. She's in love with Dawson, your only going to wind up hurt."**

**Every muscle in Pacey's jaw tenses at mention of Dawson's name, calming his nerves as best he can he responds," you don't know what you're talking about Mcphee."**

" **I don't? Please, do you honestly think Joey is going to throw away what her and Dawson had for you?", I inquire bitterly with a laugh and roll of my eyes. Please. Pacey has got to be kidding me right now. Pacey can't compete with what Joey and Dawson once had. Those two have years of history together. Sure Joey may have kissed Pacey once of twice, but I seriously don't she would trow away what her and Dawson have for Pacey. Pacey is only going to wind up hurt in the end and I'm not about to be the one who says I told you so.**

"**...I'm going to bed.",mutters Pacey before taking off for his tent. What I said might have just hurt Pacey, but it needed to be said. Does he honestly think when push comes to shove that Joey is going to choose him over Dawson? Come on, he's being ridiculous if that's the case. I don't understand what he's thinking, why would he make a move on Joey of all people. Didn't he put into consideration that his actions would hurt Dawson and I? Did he even care? One thing is for sure, I don't think that I'm going to be able to forgive either one of them for a while, if ever. ….(End Andie's pov)**


	20. Absolutely terrified

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my first Dawson's Creek story so take it easy on me, I'm rusty on my characters.**_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #21**_

_**(Pacey's pov)**_

" **Hey Joe, can I come in?", I question cautiously before poking my head into the tent. The last thing that I want to do is walk in and have something thrown at me. Joey is a violent girl when she's angry. I don't want to get on her bad side anymore than I already am. Questioning Joey the way that I did was wrong of me. I wouldn't blame her if she never spoke to me again.**

" **Pace, I don't want to fight.", responds Joey in a tired voice before combing out her hair. She doesn't want to fight? That's a good thing. I don''t want to fight either. That's the last thing that I want to do, all I want to do is go to sleep with Joey in my arms. That's if she'll even let me hold her tonight. She might be angry that I put her on the spot in front of everyone the way that I did. Not that I would really blame her if she was.**

" **Neither do I Joe...are you crying?", I inquire with a frown making its way across my features. Why is Joey crying? I mean, I know why she is crying. But I don't want to see her upset like this. Its breaking my heart just looking at her. What am I supposed to do? I want to pull Joey into my arms, but I have a feeling that it might be a bad idea.**

" **No offense Pace, but I really just want to go to sleep.", mumbles Joey with a tired yawn. Staring down at her with a hesitant sigh, I lay down beside her. Should I risk pulling Joey into my arms? Would she let me? Probably not would be my guess. Not if she's mad at me. Joey doesn't look angry with me. Then again that's probably because she's too tired to express anger right now.**

**Unsure what else to do, I use my thumb to swipe away Joey's tears," are you angry that Dawson knows about us now?"**

**Curling up close to me, Joey buries her face into my chest," No, he was bound to find out sooner or later."**

" **Whats wrong then Joe?", I ponder aloud before placing my arms around her gently. Resting my chin atop her forehead, I rub Joey's back softly. Well, that's a relief. At least Joey isn't upset that Dawson knows about the two of us. That has to be a good sign, right? I mean if Joey were upset, than that would mean she regretted kissing me back. But since she's not, its safe to say that she doesn't...right?**

" **Nothing its just, now that he knows I'm forced to figure out my feelings Pacey.",confesses Joey as she peeks up at me with an unsure look in her eyes. That's whats bothering her? That's what Joey is upset about? I should have figured as much. If Joey's uncertain about how she feels about me, this can't be a good sign. What if she decided that she doesn't want to be with me? That she wants to be with Dawson? What if I'm left with a broken heart?**

" **Look, Joe. Its ok if you don't feel the same way, I'll understand.", I confide reluctantly before placing a kiss on her cheek. If she doesn't feel the same way, what am I supposed to do? I can't exactly go back to just being friends with Joey. At the same time, I don't want her out of my life completely. If she decides that she doesn't feel the same way, I'll just have to pick my heart up off the ground and deal with things.**

" **Pacey, I do and it absolutely terrifies me.", admits Joey much to my surprise. Shaking my head in confusion, I stare down at her with a goofy smile. Did I hear her correctly? Joey likes me? She's finally able to admit it to me? This is great! I can't believe Joey likes me every bit as much as I like her. I feel like I just won the lottery. Take that Andie. You said that I never stood a chance with Joey and I almost believed you. But it looks like Potter's just proved both of us wrong thankfully.**

**Smirking down at Joey, I place my lips against hers softly," You think I'm not Joe?"**

**Touching a hand to my chest, Joey presses her lips to mine once more," Think maybe we could be scared together Pace?"**

" **Sounds like a plan to me Potter.", I answer with a grin before hugging Joey close to me. Closing my eyes briefly, I breath in her scent. Finally, Joey is going to be all mine. All that really stands in our way right now is Dawson. But if Joey's fine with him not talking to the both of us for a while? Than I guess that I am too. Jen was right. Dawson and Andie will be upset, but they'll get over thing eventually. Joey and I together is just something they will have to learn to deal with.**

" **Thanks Pace.",mutters Joey with a sleepy smile making its way across her face. Laying her head against my chest, I wrap Joey in my arms. This feels so right. No one can tell me that Joey and I aren't supposed to be together. Joey fits against me like a missing puzzle piece. No one else could even come close to making me feel that way that I feel about Joey. I love her. When I was with Andie, I thought that there was a chance that I loved her. All that went away the moment the I found out she had cheated on me. All that's in the past now. I'm in love with Josephine Potter and I don't give a damn who know about it.….(End Pacey's pov)**


	21. Retelling of weekend from Hell

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my first Dawson's Creek story so take it easy on me, I'm rusty on my characters.**_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #22**_

_**(Pacey's pov)**_

" **Hey Pace, how was camping?", questions Dougie when he comes home to find me sulking in the kitchen with an open container of orange juice in hand. Thing might be great between Joey and I again, but there's still the matter of Dawson and Andie. Those two are currently not speaking to neither Joey or myself. Can't say that I really blame them though. They did find out about the both of us the hard way after all.**

" **It was a nightmare Doug.", I grumble in reply before placing the cap back on the container of orange juice and putting it back into the fridge. On the up side at least, Joey and I have finally started to sort things out between the two of us. We both agreed to see what happens with whatever we have developing between us. Joey admitted that she's terrified about all of this, and I reassured her that I was as well. We're taking things slow, I want whatever this is to work, I like Potter a lot.**

" **Why? What happened?", asks Dougie with both eyebrows raised in curiosity What happened? Where am I supposed to begin? Joey decided that I wasn't worth taking a risk on and that we we better off as friends. Then, I confronted her about her feelings for me after having a nice long talk with Jen. We wound up getting into an argument which ended in one of the most amazing and breath taking kisses in my entire life. Unfortunately Jen, along with the rest of the gang witnessed our little lip lock when they were woken up by our bickering. Then that's when the entire camping trip went straight to hell.**

" **Well, you know how you said last week that you thought Joey liked me? You were right, she kissed me a few days ago.", I confide with a sigh before looking through the cabinets for something edible to eat. Damn, why is there nothing to eat? Didn't Dougie go shopping? All there is around here is a bunch of leftovers and eggs. Ugh I really don't feel like cooking right now, but it looks like if I want to eat I'm going to have to do exactly that.**

**Regarding me with a knowing smirk, Dougie pats me on the back," See? What did I tell you?"**

**Grabbing myself a plate, I fix myself some breakfast up," You were right. Joey likes me, not enough to take a chance on me though."**

" **What do you mean?", inquires Dougie as he pours himself a cup of coffee. What else could I mean except exactly that? After Potter kissed me back, she ran into Dawson who started sticking his nose where it didn't belong. She got scared and decided instead of taking a risk on me she would rather ignore the feelings she had for me. Fortunately I wasn't about to let her go without a fight. I not only got Joey to admit she likes me, but I got her to face Dawson. Sure, I throw her under the bus by telling him there was something between us. But what choice did I have? Joey left me with no other.**

" **After Joey kissed me, Dawson went to see her and started asking about us. She got freaked and decided we would be better as friends.", I confide as I scrap my scrambled eggs onto my plate and make some toast. Mmm, these are no doubt the best eggs that I have made yet. Good, I'm so hungry. Wondering whether or not Joey's going to back out on me again or not sure works up at appetite.**

" **I'm sorry Pacey, I know you liked her a lot.", comments Dougie with a frown before patting me on the back. Hold on a second Dougie, I'm far from finished with this story. There is still much much more that you need to know big brother. There's a happy ending to this fairytale. Or well, at least there is for now anyway.**

" **She likes me too, I confronted her when we were camping. Wound up getting in an argument.", I confess with a goofy smirk making its way across my face. One way or another I swore to myself that I would get Joey to admit her feelings for me. Sure, I had to pick an argument with her to get the truth out but I got her to admit she liked me didn't I?**

**Sitting down beside me, Dougie takes a bite from his piece of toast," Really? How did that end?"**

**Finishing the last of my eggs, I pour myself a glass of milk," Well, everyone knows about us now." **

" **Even Dawson? That's a good thing, right?", asks Dougie as he places his plate in the sink and washes it. Oh yeah, Dawson knows about us. I told him. The look on his face was priceless too. He looked as though he had just gotten hit my a bus. Guess Dawson was expecting Joey to ever admit to liking me the way that she did. I felt as though I had won the lottery when she told Dawson that she hadn't meant for him to find out this way. She wasn't denying that she had feelings for me. Joey wasn't ashamed to admit she liked me, I thought for a second that she might have been.**

" **Aside from Dawson and Andie hating us? Its a great thing.", I acknowledge with a tired huff. I can deal with Dawson not talking to me for a while, but Andie? I see her everyday in English and Gym. What am I supposed to do if she never wants to speak to me again? Sure, right now I don't want to talk to her either. Andie said some pretty hurtful things to me when she found out about Joey and I. But I'm not going to hold a grudge against her forever. The question now is, will she be able to forgive me the way I once forgave her for cheating on me? Guess only time will tell.**

**Taking a gulp from his coffee, Dougie grabs his coat to leave for work," They will get over it, don't worry Pace." …._(End Pacey's pov)_**

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my first Dawson's Creek story so take it easy on me, I'm rusty on my characters.**_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #23**_

_**(Joey's pov)**_

" **Hey Joey, how was your weekend?", asks Bessie when I walk downstairs. How was my weekend? Kind of a loaded question don't you think? My weekend was a living hell. I don't know how I made it out alive. Pacey outted us to Dawson and the rest of the gang. Now I'm forced to figure out how I feel about him. Why couldn't he have just kept his mouth shut? Then I wouldn't be in this awkward situation.**

**Pouring a glass of orange juice, I make myself a plate filled with eggs and bacon," Don't ask Bess, you don't want to know."**

" **Why, what happened?", questions Bessie as she now gives me her full attention. Ugh, great. Now I'm going to have to rehash the entire weekends events to her. Why the hell did I bother opening my damn mouth. The last thing that I want to do is relive the hell that was this weekend. Unfortunately I don't have much of a choice now. Bessie is expecting me to explain myself and I can't exactly leave her hanging.**

" **Well, you know how Pacey kissed me a few weeks ago?", I inquire hesitantly as I play with the hem of my shirt nervously. Bessie is going to have a nervous breakdown when I tell her that I kissed Pacey back. She is going to rub in my face how she knew it all along and that she was right. She will probably never let me live this down either. Why did I have to come downstairs? Oh, that's right its because I'm hungry.**

**Making a bottle for Alexander, Bessie places it in his crib," Yeah, you flipped out. What about it Joe?"**

**Biting at my bottom lip, I lean against the counter," Yeah, I kind of kissed him last week."**

" **You kissed Pacey?! That's great!...Right?", asks Bessie after a moments thought Well, yeah. Its fantastic. It took me a while but I finally realized that I wanted to be with Pacey, that I need him and I like him. If only it were that simple though. Dawson's currently not speaking to either of us and I'm afraid to face Andie, she'll probably never want to talk to me again. Things are kind of a wreck right now.**

" **It was, until Dawson started asking questions about us. I freaked out and told Pacey I thought we were better as friends.", I confide in a hesitant voice. I know Bessie is probably going to yell at me for doing that. She always thought that Pacey and I were bound to end up together at some point. She was always saying that there is no way that I hated Pacey as much as I claimed that I did. Turns out that she was right. Talk about a gigantic 'I told you so, sis.'**

" **So, what? That is it Joey?", questions Bessie with a disappointed tone. Ha! If only that were it. Sure would have made things a whole lot simpler wouldn't it? No, pacey couldn't let things slide. He confronted me about how I felt about him and that's when things went straight to hell. We wound up bickering, waking up the rest of the gang. Then that's when Pacey decided to throw the both of us, me especially under the bus. That really was cruel of him.**

" **Not exactly, he confronted me this weekend and we got into an argument.", I confess with a heavy sigh. Pacey just refused to let things be. Now look where we are? Dawson hates the both of us and Andie will probably never speak to us again either. Jack didn't seem all that upset. My guess is he probably figured Pacey and I were bound to develop feelings for one another sooner or later. I always knew Jack was an understanding guy. Its one of his best qualities.**

**Wiping down the counter top, Bessie briefly stops what she is doing," How did that end?"**

**Picking up Alexander when he starts crying, I rub his back gently," Pacey completely threw me under the bus, Bess. Everyone knows about us now."**

" **How did Dawson take things?", ponders Bessie aloud as she resumes her cleaning. How did Dawson take things? Not well. He completely overreacted. Not that I can really blame him though. He did just find out that his best friend and ex were seeing one another. He was entitled to be upset. But to completely stop speaking to the both of us? That's taking it a bit far in my eyes. Dawson will have to start talking to us sooner or later.**

" **Not too well, he's not talking to either of us currently.", I confess quietly before rocking Alexander back and forth in my arms. This seems to calm him down I think because he stops crying. Sometimes I envy Alexander, he doesn't know how good he has it. His biggest worry is when will he get his next bottle. What I would give to be in his shoes sometimes. Things were so much easier when I was a kid. Dawson, Pacey and I would hangout for hours. I was never concerned with who I would wind up with or who I would hurt if I kissed someone.**

" **He'll get over it trust me, Joe.", assures Bessie with a smile as she pours the both of us a glass of milk. I can only hope that she is right. Dawson is one of my oldest friends aside from Pacey. I don't know what I would do if our friendship was ruined because of whatever it is that is going on between Pacey and I. I would never be able to forgive myself if I were the one responsible for ruining Pacey's friendship with Dawson either. Things have to work themselves out. I don't know what I will do if they don't. ….(End Joey's pov)**


	22. Stabbed in back, Not taking sides

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my first Dawson's Creek story so take it easy on me, I'm rusty on my characters.**_

_** Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_** Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_** Chapter #24**_

_** (Jen's pov)**_

**" Hey Dawson, how are you holding up?", I ask as I climb through his bedroom window. I haven't seen Dawson since the camping trip. He has been avoiding everyone mostly Joey and Pacey. He was real upset when he found out about the two of them. To be honest I don't know how he didn't figure things out sooner. Those two have been on a crash course toward one another for a while.**

**" Pacey stabbed me in the back, how do you think I'm holding up Jen?", inquires Dawson in a bitter voice. Trying my best not to roll my eyes, I sigh to myself. Dawson's upset, that's understandable But Pacey did not stab him in the back. Its not as though Dawson and Joey were going out when Pacey kissed her. They had been broken up for nearly six months. Dawson had made it more than clear that he had moved on and was fine with Joey doing the same. I really don't know what his problem is.**

**" That's not what happened and you know it Dawson. Pacey has liked Joey for a while now.", I acknowledge truthfully. This seems to get Dawson's attention as he rolls his eyes at my comment. Does he honestly find it that unbelievable that Pacey could actually like Joey? Come on. It's like Pacey said a few days ago. Dawson of all people should know how easy it is to fall for Joey Potter. There is just something about that girl that drives guys crazy."**

** " He might as well have, he kissed Joey. ...How do you know Jen?", ponders Dawson after a moments pause? How do I know? Well for one, I'm not blind like you are. I saw the way Pacey looked at Joey and how he had found excuses to hang around her. Pacey would do just about anything for Joey. The poor boy is crazy about her. The only one that had no clue about how Pacey felt for Joey aside from Joey herself and maybe Andie, was Dawson. Jack and I both knew it was only a matter of time before the two of them got together.**

** Sighing to myself, I sit beside Dawson on his bed," Aside from him punching another guy in the face and buying her a wall? He told me, Dawson."**

**Glancing over at me, Dawson sits up beside me," You have known about the two of them?"**

** " Only that Pacey kissed Joey and she kissed him back. It wasn't my place to say anything, Dawson.", I confide with a sigh when I see the look of anger and betrayal on his face. Great, now Dawson is mad at me. What does he expect though? It wasn't my place to go up to him and say 'hey did you know Pacey kissed Joey and she kissed him back?' what happens between joey and Pacey is between the two of them not me.**

**" And you didn't think to tell me? You knew about them and said nothing? How could you Jen?", exclaims Dawson in frustration as he now paces his room. Wow he is blowing things way out of proportion. Yes I knew about them. But who am I to say anything to anyone about what goes on between Joey and Pacey? Its not my place to say anything. Dawson is seriously overreacting right now.**

**" I figured it would be better if you heard it from Pacey and Joey. Dawson, don't you think you're overreacting?", I explain in a calm tone. Its all that I can do not to yell right back at Dawson. Who does he think that he is anyway? He could have asked Pacey if something was going on between him and Joey but he didn't. He was too concerned with himself to care. He had to have been blind not to see the way Pacey looks at Joey these days.**

** Stopping in his place, Dawson opens his bedroom window once more and steps aside," Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. I don't know, what I do know is that I need you to go. Jen, please. Thanks for your consideration, but I think that you should leave. Just go, get out. Now." ….(End Jen's pov)**

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my first Dawson's Creek story so take it easy on me, I'm rusty on my characters.**_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #25**_

_**(Jack's pov)**_

" **Hey Joey, haven't seen you around lately.", I great with a smile before sitting beside her in lunch. Truth be told I haven't seen much of Pacey lately either. Guess maybe the two of them are keeping a low profile these days. Its probably for the best, Dawson can't stand the sight of either of them and Andie still can't believe that Pacey and Joey could betray her the way that they did. Its not their fault though, you can't help who you fall for.**

" **Here I thought I would be the last person you would want to see.", acknowledges Joey quietly before glancing over at me. Why would she think that? Does Joey think that I hate her now too? How could I? She didn't do anything wrong. So she fell for Pacey. It isn't as though she intentionally set out to hurt Dawson or Andie. Things happen, I knew that it was only a matter of time before those two got together.**

" **What because of the whole Pacey thing?", I question with a sigh before taking a bite from my sandwich Joey, I don't blame you. Sure Andie is hurt and upset, she will get over things eventually though. Joey and Pacey have been on a crash course for one another for a while. No one hates one another as much as those two did without being the least bit attracted to one another. Guess that old saying is true, you always tease the ones you love.**

" **Well, yeah. Andie is your sister.", points out Joey with a frown. Yeah, Andie is my sister. But that doesn't mean that I have to stop talking to you just because she's a little upset with Pacey and you right now. Andie is a big girl, she might be hurting now but she'll be alright. Joey is a good friend of mine, I could never hate her. Same with Pacey. **

**With a mere shrug of my shoulders, I pick at my lunch," I could never hate you, Joe. Andie doesn't hate you either, she is just really hurt Joe."**

**Breathing a sigh of relief, Joey takes a bite from her own sandwich," Thanks, Jack. I could use a friend right now. I know, and I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."**

" **Relax, I'm not taking sides Joey. You and Pacey were bound to get together sooner or later.", I confide with a smirk and a light nudge. This causes Joey to blush slightly and smile back in return. Look at her, she is completely smitten with Pacey. Huh, she truly does like him. At first I thought maybe that the two of them were just fooling around out of boredom to pass time. But now I know that's not the case. Its much more than that, if I didn't know any better I would say those two were slowly falling for one another.**

" **What makes you so sure?", inquires Joey out of curiosity. What makes me so sure? Come on, she has to be kidding right now. Pacey kicked the crap out of another guy and almost got suspended for her, not to mention that he bought the girl a wall. What else did he have to do, put up a billboard? I knew for a while that there was a chance that Pacey liked Joey. Unfortunately for him, Joey was completely blind when it came to him. It didn't seem to matter what Pacey did, Joey never saw him the way he had wanted her to. Guess now she finally does.**

**Raising an eyebrow at Joey's confusion, I try not to laugh," Joey, the guy nearly got suspended for you. Not to mention he bought you a wall."**

**Pushing her empty tray away, Joey takes a drink from her milk," so I was the only one without a clue? Don't I feel like an idiot now."**

" **Afraid so Joe. But you're not an idiot, you're just a little dense that's all.", I joke with another playful nudge. Sharing a laugh with me, I watch as Joey rolls her eyes. This poor girl had absolutely no clue how bad Pacey had it for her. I don't know how she couldn't have noticed. I suspect it might have had something to do with that guy AJ she was briefly seeing. Then again Joey has never really been that perceptive I love her to death, but sometimes Joey is as clueless as can be. _….(End Jack's pov)_**


	23. Penny for your thoughts

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my first Dawson's Creek story so take it easy on me, I'm rusty on my characters.**_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #26**_

_**(Pacey's pov)**_

" **Hey Joe, everything alright?", I ask when I find Joey sitting by herself on the docks just outside her house. Joey only sits alone like this when something is bothering her or she is thinking. I came over to see her, we need to talk. I haven't seen Joey in a few days. Its not that she's avoiding me, she just hasn't left her house much. A few times I thought about calling her, but I wasn't sure what to say. I thought it best if I came to see Joey face to face.**

" **I'm fine Pace. I was just thinking.", answers Joey with a tired smile on her face. Something must really be bothering her. It wouldn't be too hard to take a guess at what. She's upset about what happened last weekend on the camping trip, that much is obvious. Joey wanted to tell Dawson in her own way. My blurting out that there was something going on between the two of us kind of ruined things for her though. She didn't leave me much of a choice though, Joey refused to admit she liked me. I did what I had to do, I put her on the spot.**

" **Why are you sitting out here by yourself then? Penny for your thoughts Joe?", I inquire as I stare down at her quietly. Does Joey even know how beautiful she is right now? Joey has always been breath taken, but tonight? Under the moonlight and stars? No one else holds a candle to her right now. All I want to do is kiss her. But I'm not sure if that's the best idea. If Joey is upset, I don't want to do anything that might make her even more so.**

**Leaning back into my arms as I sit behind her, Joey stares across the creek," How long did you know Pacey?"**

**Wrapping Joey in my embrace, I pull her close," How long did I know what Joe?"**

" **How long did you know you liked me, Pace?", ponders Joey before sneaking a peek up at me. Her question catches me off guard and I'm not sure what to say or how to react. Should I tell Joey the truth? Honestly, I think that there was always a small part of me that has liked Joey. I was just never able to admit it to myself. Then Dawson asked me to look after Joey, and having her so close all the time became torture. It was then that I realized I couldn't continue lying to myself, I liked Potter but couldn't do a damn thing about it.**

" **I've known for a few months Joey.", I confide after a minute or so of consideration. I decide that its best to tell a little white lie. Joey doesn't need to know that I have secretly been pining for her since grade school when she'd give me a kiss on the cheek for kicking the crap out of some guy who had been bullying her. That is a secret that I plan on taking to my grave.**

" **Well, why didn't you say anything?", asks Joey with a frown taking over her features. Why didn't I say anything? She can't be serious right now. When the hell was I supposed to say anything to Joey? After her and Dawson broke up, she was crushed. I couldn't have exactly said anything then. Then there was that damn AJ guy. Joey met him on her visit to Boston University and he somehow managed to win her over for a while until it all feel apart. The only reason Joey knows that I like her now is because she admitted that I was one of two people who knew her.**

**Placing kisses on the back of Joey's neck, I whisper in her ear," You know how many times I tried to Joe?" **

**Glancing up at me, Joey pecks at my cheek," What stopped you Pace?" ….(End Pacey's pov)**

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my first Dawson's Creek story so take it easy on me, I'm rusty on my characters.**_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #27 **_

" **Oh, you mean aside from Dawson and that guy AJ you were once seeing?...When did you know Joe?", asks Pacey with a hint of sarcasm and a smile. Yeah, I guess he makes a good point. He never really had the chance to tell me. I had been pining for Dawson for two years, when we finally got together. I thought that things were going great between us. Apparently I was dead wrong though. Dawson broke up with me last spring and I took it hard. Then I met AJ and well, every chance I was able was spent with him. Until we ended things that is. He invited me to an award ceremony for a piece he had written and it was then that I realized he was in love with someone else. He wants to know when I knew I liked him? Truth is, I'm not exactly sure. I guess that I began seeing Pacey differently when he helped save the Potter's B&B. That was when I knew, I didn't hate him as much as I claimed.**

" **I can't believe how clueless I was. I think that I have know for a while, Pace. I just didn't realize it until you kissed me.", I confess before sneaking a peek up at Pacey. Grinning when I notice the smirk on his face, I lay my head on his chest and listen to his heart beat. I seriously was as clueless as one could be. I had no clue how Pacey felt about me. It took me by complete and utter surprise when he kissed me. I didn't know what to say or how to react. That's probably why I flipped out on him the way that I did.**

**Resting his chin on my shoulder, Pacey takes my hand in his," that would explain your reaction Joe."**

**Staring down at Pacey's hand in mine, I bite at my bottom lip in thought," You caught me off guard, I freaked out. I'm sorry Pace."**

" **Don't worry about it Joe. I understand, but did you have to hit me repeatedly? That really hurt Potter.", complains Pacey with a chuckle. Yeah, I did kind of overreact just a little bit. I didn't know what else to do though. I wasn't expecting Pacey to kiss me anytime soon. When he did, I had no idea how to react. I lost it and went bizerk on Pacey. I feel bad how much I yelled and hit him, if I could take it back I would. Things seemed to have worked themselves out though. Pacey and I are...well, I don't know what we are. We still have to figure that out. But I like him and he makes me happy, that's what counts.**

" **What happens now Pace?", I question after a few minute of silence. Are Pacey and I a thing now? I know that I want to be. I don't want to not be with Pacey. Not after all the two of us have been through. Everyone knows about us now. There is no used trying to deny how I feel about Pacey anymore. Dawson and Andie might not like the idea of Pacey and I but it is something those two are just going to have to get used to.**

**Sitting up in his spot, Pacey sighs to himself," That's up to you Joey."**

**Tilting my head back, I press my lips against Pacey's," I want to be with you, Pacey. I love you."**

" **I was hoping that you would say that Joe.", confides Pacey with a goofy smirk on his face. Its the truth, I'm in love with Pacey. I think that I have known for a while. Why should I lie to myself about it anymore? I want to be with Pacey. Nothing is going to come between the two of us anymore. Not Dawson, not Andie. Nothing. Pacey makes me feel safe and I'm happier than I have ever been when I'm with him. ….(End Joey's pov) **


	24. Our Friendship will never be the same

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my first Dawson's Creek story so take it easy on me, I'm rusty on my characters.**_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #28**_

_**(Pacey's pov)**_

" **Pacey? What are you doing here?", questions Dawson when I walk up beside him. What am I doing here? Honestly, I have no idea. Its no secret that I'm probably the last person you want to see right now Dawson. But we need to talk. Its time we hash things out once and for all. Was I wrong for making a move on Joey behind your back the way that I did? Yes. Does that's give you the right to end our friendship though? I don't really think that it does.**

" **I came to see you Dawson, I want to talk to you.", I confide with a hesitant sigh. By his attitude, I can already tell that he is not going to make things easy for me. Dawson hates me right now. For all that I know, he has every right to. I went behind Dawson's back. I broke the unspoken code between friends. I kissed Joey. Do I regret what I did? Not even for a second. I like Joey, I can't help this fact.**

" **Well then your wasting your time Pacey, I don't want to talk with you.", dead pans Dawson before sending a jealous scowl in my direction. Somehow I knew that was coming. Can't really say that I blame him. Guess I would probably react in the same manner if things were reversed. How long can Dawson honestly stay mad though? It has been nearly a week and a half since I outted myself and Joey to him. You would think he would have at least cooled down a little bit since then. Guess I must have really crossed the line this time.**

" **Fair enough, can't really say that I blame you. I'll see you around Dawson.", I mutter over my shoulder before turning around and walking away in the opposite direction. If Dawson doesn't want to speak to me, I can't exactly make him. With hopes, he'll come to me when things blow over. Hopefully things with blow over eventually. I would hate to think that Dawson would let a minor misjudgment on my part ruin our life long friendship.**

**Watching as I walk off, after a few seconds Dawson calls out," Why her Pacey? Why Joey? Why did you have to fall for her? Why not Jen?"**

**Stopping in my tracks, I turn around to face Dawson," What do you mean Dawson? It just happened, I couldn't help it. Of all people you should know how easy it is to fall for Joey."**

" **How long have you liked her Pace? Why didn't you tell me?", asks Dawson after a minute or so of silence. How long have I liked Joey? Huh, I'm not completely sure if I should answer that question honestly. I'm pretty sure that I have liked Joey since middle school. I never told her or anyone else though. Joey and I were supposed to hate each other back then. How exactly was I supposed to tell you that I liked Joey? You probably wouldn't have believed me Dawson. I wanted to tell you. I just really wasn't sure how. To go about it.**

" **I've liked Joey for a while Dawson. I wanted to tell you, I just didn't know how to. It wasn't until Joey kissed me back that I thought I even stood a chance with her.", I admit with a reluctant sigh. Truth is, until Joey kissed me back, I was all but convinced that she hated me. I can't even begin to explain how relieved I was when Joey kissed me that day. I remember how happy I was though, I couldn't stop smiling the rest of the night. Even after Joey left, I still had a smirk plastered on my face.**

**Frowning to himself, Dawson shakes his head bitterly," You know our friendship is never going to be the same again Pacey."**

**With a shrug of my shoulders, I turn my gaze toward the ground," But, we are still friends...right Dawson?"**

" **I don't know, you went behind my back and stole the girl I love.", mutters Dawson with a bitter tone. Can't say that I didn't see that one coming from a mile away. He's right though, I did go behind his back. Dawson has every right to be angry with me. But if he were to end our friendship over this? Then what would I tell myself? Dawson hates me but at least I have Joey? I can't let our friendship dissolve into nothing. What am I supposed to do though? All I know to do is apologize and hope Dawson believes me.**

" **Fair enough...for what its worth, I'm sorry about how things turned out Dawson.", I apologize sincerely as I glance over at Dawson. I don't expect him to believe me or even accept my apology. But its the truth. I never wanted to hurt Dawson or Andie the way that I did. Things just happen though. I have no control over who I do or don't fall for. I like Joey, if that means that Dawson hates me? Well then I don't know what to say or do to make him think otherwise. Hopefully things will work themselves out between the two of us over time. _…..(End Pacey's pov)_**

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my first Dawson's Creek story so take it easy on me, I'm rusty on my characters.**_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #29**_

_**(Joey's pov)**_

" **Pacey, there you are. I have been looking all over for...Dawson. Whats going on?", I inquire with a worried look on my face. Since when are those two talking? I had it on fairly good authority that Dawson wanted nothing to do with Pacey and I. What if they weren't talking? What if they were having an argument and I just interrupted them. Great, how is it that I always seem to show up at the worst possible time? I know that I should have just waited for Pacey on his boat like I had originally planned.**

" **Relax, Joe. We were just talking.", assures Pacey with a smile. Unsure what to think or say, I glance down at my feet. How did I manage to wedge myself between two best friends? I'm the harlot that breaks up once life long friends, just like in those films and books. There is nothing that I can say or do to make Dawson understand. As far as he is concerned, Pacey and I betrayed him in the worst way possible.**

" **Oh, well...Hey.", I mutter in an awkward tone as I look between the two. Wow, I have never felt this much tension in my life. Is this how it is going to be for now on? What if things never go back to normal between the three of us? What if Dawson never forgives either of us? I don't know what I would do without Dawson as a friend. I have known both him and Pacey since I was two. That's a long time for a friendship to just be tossed away.**

" **I'll see you around.", remarks Dawson in a cold manner before turning to walk off in the opposite direction. Not wanting Dawson to leave right away, I begin to silently panic. What am I supposed to do? I can't exactly just take off after him. What if Pacey took it the wrong way and thought that I was choosing Dawson over him? How would I even explain myself? I need to talk with Dawson. I have to tell him how sorry I am for the way things turned out.**

**Stepping in front of Dawson, I stop him from leaving," Dawson, wait. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for how things turned out."**

**Staring down at me, Dawson arches an eye brow in my direction," Yeah, Joe? Well, unfortunately whats done is done. No apology is going to change that."**

" **Yeah, I know. Its just...well, I miss hanging out with you Dawson.", I confide in a sad voice as I glance up at him. The cold and distant look in his eyes tells that he doesn't exactly feel the same way. What do I have to do to get him to forgive me? I know that kissing Pacey back was a horrible thing to do without at least fronting Dawson and telling him that there was a chance I liked Pacey. But its not as though I can go back in time and change what I did. To be completely honest, even if I could I'm not sure that I would. I like Pacey, Dawson just has to learn to deal with that.**

" **Yeah, well...I should probably go.", mutters Dawson before making his way past me and taking off once more. He really hates me doesn't he? There is absolutely nothing that I can say to take back what Pacey and I did. All that I can do is hope that in time Dawson will get over the hurt enough to talk to Pacey and I again. Will things ever go back to normal between the three of us? But with hopes we will at least be able to move forward and put whatever bad blood there is between us in the past. _….(End Joey's pov)_**


	25. Worth the Risk

_**Description: this is a story I have been working on for a while. This is my first Dawson's Creek story so take it easy on me, I'm rusty on my characters.**_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story is original and from my imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is my first try at a Dawson's creek story, be nice to me please. This is a Pacey/Joey fic, my version of how they got together. Enjoy and review thanks **_

_**Chapter #30**_

_**( Pacey's pov)**_

" **You alright Joe?", I question after watching Dawson take off in the opposite direction. The look on her face right now is slowly killing me. Joey looks so lost and heart broken right now. What did she honestly expect to happen though? She had to have known that Dawson wasn't going to take the two of us getting together well. What did she think, that he was going to all excited and happy for us? Talk about wishful thinking.**

" **He hates me, doesn't he Pacey?", asks Joey in a sad tone. Why would Dawson hate you Joe? Its not as though you made a move on me first. It was the other way around if I remember correctly. I kissed you first. If Dawson is going to hate anyone, more than likely its going to be me. Can't exactly say that I blame him though. I did kind of go behind his back.**

" **He doesn't hate you, Joe. He'll come around, give him time.", I assure with a smile before taking her into my arms. I don't see any reason why Dawson would hate Joey to begin with. Yeah, she kissed me back, but that was after I made the first move. Should we have told him sooner? Yeah, probably. But its not as though we can go back and change what we did. Whats done is done, things will blow over eventually.**

" **You really think so? Things are never going to be the same are they Pace?", inquires Joey as she glances up at me. I don't think that they ever will be. Not between Dawson and I at least. Our friendship is forever fractured. I could apologize to Dawson until my face turns blue, its not going to change a damn thing. Will Dawson and I ever be friends again? Probably. I would like to hope so. But things will never be the same between us. I'll always be the guy who stole his girl.**

**Placing my arms around Joey, I rest my chin on her shoulder," Yeah, its not you that he hates anyway. It's me, Joe. I betrayed his trust. And honestly? No, not between Dawson and I at least."**

**Taking hold of my hand, Joey glances up at me," Do you regret kissing me now?"**

" **Of course not Joe, you were worth the risk.", I confide with a goofy smirk when her lips meet mine. Why would I ever regret kissing Joey? It was one of the best decisions that I could have ever made. If I didn't kiss Joey, I never would have found out that she liked me back in return. We would still just be hanging out, pretending to hate one another, and trading insults. I loved trading insults with Potter, don't get me wrong. But I would much rather be able to kiss her when I want her to shut up than pick an argument with her. If I had the chance to go back do everything all over again? I wouldn't change a thing Joey makes me happy and that's all there is to it. _….(End Pacey's pov)_**

**Alright this is actually the end of the story, there's one more chapter of Pacey/Joey's thoughts but that's it after that. Thanks to everyone that reviewed this story. I will be continuing the other three with regular updates.**


End file.
